One More Year
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Because of the trouble she caused, Lucy is sent to the Dragneel's home to be their indentured servant. Lucy gets along with everyone except Natsu. Now, with Lucy's services almost complete Natsu is ecstatic she's almost gone. But in one year time they'll be falling hard for each other. But will pride and social status get in the way of that? Eventual NaLu
1. One More Year

**A/N: This is my second Fairy Tail story ^.^ I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure how long this story will be though…. **

**Chapter 1**

**One More Year **

"One more year…just one more freaking year."

"One more year to what?"

Natsu sat up in his bed as he watched the indentured servant of the Dragneel family, Lucy Heartifillia come in with a basket full of clothes to fold.

When Natsu was twelve, his dad received a phone call from his friend Jude Heartifillia. He asked if they could take in his daughter because apparently she was getting in trouble a lot.

Ok, that's the softened version of it. Actually, she was sleeping with almost every guy in her school then she failed all of her classes. So, during winter, spring, and summer break she came to the Dragneel's home.

Natsu couldn't recall, but he was sure Jude owed his dad some money or something like that. Maybe that was the main reason Lucy was here and his parents didn't tell him.

Natsu's mother, Grandine, had told him that Lucy had one year left in her service. Natsu was estatic! Lucy and he did not get along that well. There were usually a few times when they would have a moment of talking like best friends, but it wasn't often.

Lucy sat the basket down on the floor and began to fold Natsu's shirts, pants, and shorts.

"One more year 'till you're gone. You are graduating, right?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Lucy glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "_Hopefully. _I'm here during most of the year and it seems like I'm hardly at school anyway."

"Are you making good grades?"

"Yes. The first time I had to work here I was determined to get good grades."

"You still whoring around with boys?" Natsu asked with a gleam in his eyes. Lucy smirked.

"Actually, dumbass, my dad found me a fiancé. As soon as I graduate, finish up my service, and then I'm getting married to him. After that we never ever have to see each other again."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, "Best day ever!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, dinner is almost ready. We're having chili."

His mouth watered, "Spicy chili?"

"Yes."

Lucy finished up folding Natsu's clothes and went to the dining room where dinner was being served. She and Mrs. Dragneel talked about the vacation they were taking for Christmas. Lucy was invited to go as a guest not a servant. Natsu's little sister, Wendy, and their cousin Gajeel were coming along as well.

After Lucy finished up her work for the evening, they all sat down to the living room to watch a movie. Lucy and Natsu were arguing over which movie to watch when the phone rang. Mr. Dragneel got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

…

"Hey Jude, how are you?"

…

"Oh?"

…

"Oh!"

…

"We'll get it done right away."

Mr. Dragneel hung up and stared at Lucy sadly. "W-what?" she asked nervously.

"Lucy, your school is about to take to kick you out. You haven't received enough credit hours even though your grades are better. You have two options. Start taking the required credentials online or going to Natsu and Wendy's school, Fairy Tail Academy. If you choose the second option, you have to stay there for the remainder of your junior year and your senior year."

Lucy had her answer right away. "I'm taking online classes!"

"Thank God!" Natsu cheered.

Mrs. Dragneel frowned, "Why do you hate each other so much?"

"She's a whore and annoying." Natsu answered.

"He's a immature brat who made me wash his stinky socks and boxers for two years just because I ruined his Xbox! Of course I'd hate him!" Lucy answered.

As Lucy and Natsu continued to spout insults at each other, Mrs. Dragneel whispered to her husband, "Maybe having them go on this trip was a bad idea…"

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short! It'll get better ^.^ I'm not sure how long updates will take ._. sorry. **

**Tell me how ya like it!**


	2. One More Class

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! :D**

**Playlist: Gotta Be You -One Direction**

**Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon**

**Lego House - Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 2 **

**One More Class**

At six thirty a.m. Lucy's alarm clock rang. Begrudgingly, she turned it off, sat up, and stretched. Lucy got out of her bed and headed down the hall to the living room. On the coffee table, Lucy's list of chores laid.

**Dear Lucy, **

**Happy is still sick so I took him to the vet. I'll be gone for most of the day. By 7 if I'm not home, please go pick up Wendy from her friends house. Here are your chores:**

**1.) Make breakfast**

**2.) Dust the bedrooms**

**3.) Put the clothes in the washing machine into the dryer. **

**4.) Finish the research paper on your Psychology class! **

**Igneel offered to make dinner today. Have a good day, Lucy! **

**~Grandine**

"I'll have to thank her for giving me so little today." Lucy smiled.

Lucy went into the bathroom and fixed herself up. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put it in two pony tails. When she went back to her room, she put on a pair of athletic shorts and one Natsu's old shirts that had gotten to small for him.

It was seven a.m. by the time Lucy finished making breakfast. Natsu was the first to come down for breakfast, but they didn't say a word to each other. In the past few years, they learned that fighting in the morning was a bad idea.

"Good morning! How are you two?" Mr. Dragneel greeted them as he sat down to dig into his eggs and sausage. He hummed a happy tune. "Lucy, this is so good!"

Lucy laughed, "Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." Knowing what was coming next, Lucy walked over to the pantry, picked out a bottle of hot sauce and set it on the table.

"Good job, Luce. You remembered this time." Natsu said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Natsu, what are your plans for today?" Mr. Dragneel asked his son.

"Im going to the movies with Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Lisanna." He answered.

Mr. Dragneel stared at Lucy for a long time before exclaiming, "It's settled! Lucy, you have the day off! Go to the movies with Natsu."

"Hell no!" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

"Come on, you'll have fun!" He insisted.

"Mr. Dragneel I want to finish my services right away. If I miss one day, then my services will extend." Lucy explained.

Mr. Dragneel laughed, "Lucy, honey, your services will be done by next Christmas. Missing one day will not make a difference."

"But-"

"No, buts! Just take care of dusting the bedrooms today. I'll do the laundry and pick up Wendy."

Lucy was shocked. This was the first time the Dragneels ever gave her a day off. Plus, she never met Natsu's friends before. Also, when was the last time she got free time to go to a movie?

"Thank you! I'll get to dusting right away." Lucy smiled.

A day off was just what she needed!

***( 5:00 p.m.)***

"Lucy, hurry the hell up! The movie is gonna start in thirty minutes and it takes a while to get there!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up! I'm putting my make up on!"

"Why?! Hoping to get some tonight?"

Lucy stalked out of the bathroom and glared at Natsu. She had on a red shirt, a pink skirt, and black boots. Her hair was still in two pony tails. Natsu did have to admit Lucy was pretty hot. Even if he did hate her that didn't make her ugly. Natsu had no desire to be with her.

Lucy poked Natsu in the face. When Natsu came back to reality, Lucy was smirking at him. "What's wrong, kid? You're not falling for me are you?"

"If I am, then I must be mentally insane. The only thing you got going for ya is your boobs." Natsu replied.

"Whatever, kid. Let's just go to the movies."

Natsu hated whenever Lucy called him a kid. Yes, he was a freshman and she was a junior, smarter, and already lost her virginity so he was the kid in this situation. Mr. Dragneel stopped the two from fighting any further, gave Lucy his car keys and they were off to the theatre.

By the time they got to the theater, Natsu's friends were already there.

"Oi, what took you so long?! Dragon Slayers II is about to start!" Gray said.

Natsu rolled his eyes and pointed at Lucy. "Little miss priss over here took to damn long in the bathroom."

"Who is she?" Gray asked.

Before Lucy could talk, Natsu intervened. "She's some maid. Now, let's go see the best movie of this year!"

Gray stepped forward and extended a hand towards Lucy. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy gave him a warm smile. "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

Natsu's jaw almost dropped. He'd seen that look on Gray's face before. He was going to put the moves on Lucy! And she was letting him! Natsu almost gagged when he thought about Gray and Lucy dating.

Natsu noticed Gajeel was laughing at him. Natsu flipped his cousin off and went into the movie theater. They gave the attendant their tickets and went to screening room 16 where the movie was about to begin. Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy saved their seats while the guys got the snacks.

While they waited in line, Gray asked Natsu about Lucy. "Dude, why didn't you tell me about her before?! She's hot. Have you made a move on her?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell about her because there's nothing to tell. She's working for my family. She's been working for us since I was 12."

"12?!" Gray yelled. Several people turned their attention to the two boys. "How come you never told anyone about her?"

Natsu pondered on this question. Why did he keep Lucy a secret from his friends? There was no real secret anyway. She was just their indentured servant. Nothing special. Natsu shrugged and replied with a "dunno." Natsu just wanted to go watch Dragon Slayers II.

The cashier handed them their popcorn, hotdogs, and candy. Natsu remembered he didn't get anything for Lucy. He was out of money though. _Oh well. She can share._

Once they made it back to the screening room, Lucy and Natsu had a argument over the snacks. They quieted down the movie began to play. In the first ten minutes, Natsu's eyes were glued to the screen, but they wandered to Lucy who looked incredibly bored.

Natsu realized that he never considered the fact that Lucy never saw the first Dragon Slayers or if she even enjoyed these type of movies. She also looked a little sad. Maybe he was wrong for calling Lucy "some maid". Natsu sighed irritably and handed Lucy his box of gummy bears.

"Here, you can have them."

Lucy nodded, "Oh, um, thank you." She gave him one of her signature smiles and ruffled his hair. "You're not so bad kid."

Two hours later and the movie ended. Natsa and Lucy said goodbye to everyone and they got in the car. Once they made it home, Lucy collapsed on the couch and took a nap. It was short-lived however when someone shook her awake. Mrs. Dragneel was standing over her with a disappointed look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Lucy, there is. I told you to do your online classes. You just needed one more class to catch up to. Remember your assignment was to write that research paper and send it in before ten o'clock?"

"Oh no! What time is it?!"

"Almost nine. I just got back home from picking up Wendy."

This couldn't be happening! Lucy had to pass one more class then she'd be in the clear! Lucy raced to her bedroom, shut the door, and opened up her laptop where her research paper was barely typed up.

It needed to be five pages and she just had one paragraph! Lucy began to type quickly. She did some research on the Internet, checked her notes, and had to spell check her words.

"I'm almost done!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy went to her school's website where she was going to send in her assignment until she saw the notice. _"No more grades are being accepted at this time. If your work wasn't turned in on time, you have a zero." _

"A ZERO?!" Lucy wailed. This was her last chance to make up her grades and now she was in trouble.

Because she was most likely going to get kicked out of her school, Lucy would have to go to Fairy Tail Academy. That meant she would have to stay in her services until she actually graduated high school!

Lucy buried her face in her pillow to muffle her cries. She was a failure and her father would be incredibly mad at her. Her cries got louder and she was having a hard time catching her breath.

Woken up from all the noise, Natsu came into her room. "God dammit Lucy! Shut up and-" He stopped talking when he saw her crumpled form lying on the bed. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I failed my class!" She wailed. "I'll have to go to school with you and my services will be longer and-" She broke out in another fit of crying.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I really am." Natsu said. Lucy sat up and glared at him.

"Sorry?!" She inquired, "Bull shit! You're just sorry that you are stuck with me for the rest of my highschool years! Get the fuck out of my room!"

"I do care, dumbass!" He yelled, "Why are you such a bitch?!"

"Because I'm just some maid to you!" Lucy countered. "Natsu Dragneel, I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you too." Natsu muttered. He slammed the door behind him as he went back to his room.

**A/N: Well, one step forward two steps back :/ But, dont worry! NaLu won't always be hating each other. There are still some moments where they do get along ;) So review and let me know if you like it ^.^ **

**Updated: 12/10/12 **


	3. One More Moment

**A/N: Hello everyone! A few have asked me about Lucy being called a "whore". That is just Natsu's opinion of her. Later on in the story it'll be explained why he thought that in the first place. **

**Have a great holiday season! :D **

**Chapter 3**

**One More Moment**

"Natsu, wake up."

Natsu opened his eyes to see his little sister, Wendy, standing over him in her cute blue and white pajamas. "Is something wrong, Wendy?"

Wendy nervously looked around and rubbed her hands together. "Well, last night, I heard you and Lucy arguing. She's really sad. I think you need to apologize."

Natsu threw his covers over his head. "Nope."

Wendy shook her brother again. "C'mon Natsu! Just talk to her at least."

"I hate her." Natsu grumbled.

Wendy huffed in annoyance. "Why, Natsu!? Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a freaking whore. That's why. And she ruined my Xbox."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "She's not a whore, ok? Haven't you realized she's _never _made a move on you once?" Wendy crossed her arms and smiled, "I think you like her, but lashing out at Lucy controls your affections for her."

Natsu loved his little sister. He really did. But hearing those words come out of her mouth made him mad. He grabbed a pillow and threw it in Wendy's face.

Charle, Wendy's Exceed, came up behind her and crossed her arms. "Yeah, go apologize. I'm sure she's going through a hard time."

"Fine, but get the hell out of my room!" Natsu yelled.

Wendy was taken aback by her brother's harsh words, but she knew he was just tired. He'll be better in the morning. No doubt about it.

Sunday morning came and Lucy got dressed and checked her chore list. She had quite a bit to do today. She had to make dinner today, clean the bathrooms, and vacuum the master bedroom. Lucy sighed and began her work.

She had her headphones plugged into her ear and began scrubbing the toilet bowl. It was a tedious task, but it had to be done. Taylor Swift's song I Knew You Were Trouble kept her working till noon.

Lucy finished cleaning two of the three bathrooms and was about to take her lunch break until the phone rang. Lucy answered and she talked to Gray.

"Hey, Lucy, is Natsu there?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room studying for finals. Hold on." Lucy walked to Natsu's room and opened the door.

He wasn't there.

Natsu's blinds were open and the sunlight poured in. Outside, sitting in the garden, Natsu sat. "Uh, Gray, Natsu is busy right now and he can't come. I'm sorry."

Gray told her it was fine and he hung up. Lucy stared at Natsu's profile as the sun hit him in his Mrs. Dragneel's garden. She smiled and went outside. Natsu heard Lucy coming so he slid over on the bench and let her sit there. In his hands were hiss sketchpad and pencils. He was drawing a rose with a lot of details.

Lucy was in awe over his expert drawing skills. She's known Natsu since he was twelve and she had no idea he could draw like this!

"Wow, Natsu, I never knew you could draw." She commented.

"Yeah, well, not many people know. I try to keep it a secret. But sometimes people get nosy about my life and find out." He shrugged, "Whatever. I mainly just draw dragons and stuff."

Lucy nodded and became engrossed with the way Natsu's hand worked the pencil in his hand. He shaded the darker parts of the flower and drew dark lines along the rose. It was beautiful.

"So, why'd you come out here?" Natsu inquired.

"Uh, I just saw you drawing and thought I'd come out here to see what you're doing. Plus," Lucy stretched her arms in the air. "it feels like Spring even though it's December. Oh, I'll never understand the weird seasons of Magnolia!"

"Spoken like a spoiled brat."

Lucy punched Natsu in the shoulder, who just laughed. Lucy stood up and was getting ready to go back into the house. Her chores still weren't done. But, Natsu called out to her. She turned back around with a annoyed expression, "What, Natsu?"

"You know the Xbox you ruined?"

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know about your stupid Xbox. What about it?"

Natsu shrugged, "Nothing. I just thought I'd tell ya it's not a big deal to me anymore. I wanted a PS3 anyway. So, you're ok."

Yes, that was Nastu's way of apologizing. The words, "I'm sorry" were not going to leave his mouth anytime soon. But, he had a feeling Lucy understood. He was forgiving her and that was fine enough for her.

A week later, midterms came and Natsu crammed the night before all of his tests. He got Lucy to help him on Grammar because she was a good writer and on his midterm he needed to write three of them. Three essays! It was Natsu's worse nightmare, but with Lucy's help he was sure he did fine (he even went as far as to thank her).

Then it was time for their vacation! Lucy and Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel loaded up all of their luggage. They were going to a beach resort and hotel. Lucy was excited to be going because usually she would have to stay behind to take care of Happy and Charle. The resort they were going to allowed pets so everyone in the Dragneel household was going.

At the school, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel were waiting for them in front of Fairy Tail Academy. It was determined she would be going to school there for the remainder of her high school years. It made Lucy incredibly mad at herself for putting herself in this situation, but there was nothing she could do.

Lucy was thankful that the Dragneel's had a SUV. Lucy, Wendy, and Charle sat in the very back while Natsu, Gajeel, and Happy occupied the front. Soon they were off to their resort.

"We are staying here through Christmas, right mom?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Yes, we will come back on January first. For now, enjoy your vacation!"

Oh, Lucy and Natsu would end up having the most confusing and shocking moment in their "relationship" during Christmas vacation.

**A/N: A little foreshadowing at the end! Oh, my favorite part is coming up! ^.^ **

**Review and let me know how you like it so far! :D **

**Updated: 12/29/12**


	4. One More Revelation

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the feedback! Get your mind ready for some serious NaLu! :DDDDDDDDD **

**Playlist: Halo – cover by Kim Viera **

**One More Night- Maroon 5**

**Chapter 4**

**One More Revelation**

Lucy couldn't get over the beauty of the beach. The warm sand in between her toes, the warm sun on her back, and the crystal clear water.

When they arrived, the Dragneels, Lucy, and Gajeel put their bags away and headed straight for the beach. The resort had individual cabins you could rent out, a amusement park, and a indoor water park, but it currently wasn't working. The beach was the only option.

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel went into the casino because Mr. Dragneel was feeling "lucky" today. Natsu and Gajeel were playing a intense game of beach volleyball with other beachgoers. Happy still wasn't feeling that well, so Charle went to go take care of him. Lucy and Wendy decided to lounge in the chairs with their smoothies and get a tan.

"Ah, this is so relaxing! I'm glad it's Christmas break." Lucy stretched and let the sun do its work.

Wendy chuckled and was glad Lucy came with them. Now, it was time for some girl talk. "Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Wendy. What's up?" Lucy took a quick sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Do you like my brother? I think he likes you."

Lucy spit out her drink and wiped her mouth. A few people gave her weird looks, but went back to their own business. Wendy laughed at Lucy's reaction.

"Why would you think that dense, immature, idiot likes me?" Lucy almost yelled at the younger girl. Wendy laughed again.

"Well, I think he doesn't know how to show his feelings very well. So, being a jerk to you is the only way he can control himself." Wendy put her hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I wish Natsu would stop calling you a whore though. You're not. I told Natsu that if you were you would've made a move on him."

Lucy wanted to hug Wendy tightly, spin her around, and exclaim how much she loved her! "Did he believe you?!"

"Uh, I'm not sure. But, I think you should talk things out. There's no reason for you to hate each other."

Ok, Wendy had a pretty good point. But, she didn't see her and Natsu getting along anyway. Lucy only had one more year to work for the Dragneels. Well, actually, it was about two years now. Lucy had known Natsu for two years and they hated each other. So, for the next two years they should _t_ry to get along?

"I'll think about it." Lucy muttered.

After their excursion at the beach, they went to the mall to get last minute Christmas gifts. Everyone was given some money and had to buy a gift for everyone. This rule was pointed at Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu didn't know what Lucy freaking wanted. Hell, he didn't even care. He didn't know her interests. So, how was he supposed to buy a gift for her?

Natsu walked up to a jewelry store. Ok, girls liked jewelry. Lucy must like it too. He went in and saw a lot of necklaces and rings behind cases and watches and earrings in little boxes.

Natsu saw a sky blue watch with twelve detailed characters for the numbers. He asked the employee what it was.

"Oh, these twelve characters are the Zodiac. This is our last one, would you like me to wrap it up for you?"

"Sure."

Lucy had better be damn grateful for the watch.

Natsu met everyone else at the food court and they ate a quick lunch before going back to the resort.

***( Christmas Eve)***

It was finally Christmas Eve. Natsu was giddy for his presents. He and Wendy wanted to stay up to wait for Santa Claus. Lucy scoffed at his childishness and continued reading her book and eating the cotton candy she got from the amusement park.

Lucy, Wendy, and Mrs. Dragneel fixed some chili for tonight's dinner and then prepared the roast and turkey for tomorrow. Mr. Dragneel, Natsu, and Gajeel watched some movies and placed bets on which basketball team was going to win tomorrow.

Eventually, Wendy was sent to bed and the Dragneels followed behind. "Don't stay up to late, you two. And make sure the fire is completely out before going to bed." Mr. Dragneel told the teens as they sat on the couch. Lucy was reading and Natsu was balancing a pencil on his nose.

When his dad went upstairs, Lucy put her book down and asked, "Natsu, where did you get the idea that I'm a whore?"

Natsu took the pencil off of his nose and turned to face Lucy. "Well, I heard my dad your dad talking about it. Your dad said that he sent you here because you were sleeping around boys in your schools. He kept asking my dad how old I was."

Lucy clenched her fists and put her head down in shame. "O-Of course he would think that." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Oh, well, I shouldn't have been listening on the other line anyway. It was stupid of me." Natsu tried comforting her and patting her on the back, but she didn't move or say anything.

"So…that's not true? You're not a whore?"

Out of anger, Lucy picked up her book and hit Natsu on the head with it. "Stupid! Have I ever made a move on you ever?!"

"Good question. Why haven't you made a move on me yet?" Natsu was completely serious and it took all of Lucy's self-control not to hit the idiot again.

"You're a freaking kid. What are you thirteen or something?"

"Fifteen." Natsu chuckled, "You know that, Lucy."

Lucy's face flushed and she took a bite of her cotton candy. It was silent and the only things the two teens could hear were the crackling of the fire. The mood was peaceful and Lucy enjoyed it. However, Natsu's previous questions ran through her head.

"Lucy," Natsu asked. "you don't like me at all?"

"Nope." She answered popping the p.

"No?" Natsu faced her and leaned a little closer. "If I were to kiss you right now, then you wouldn't care at all?"

"Not at all. Would you?"

"Hell no. You're still weird."

This was a challenge and Natsu was willing to accept it. If they kissed, it wouldn't matter at all. They would still hate each other. It was just a kiss anyway, so what was the point?

Natsu leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. Lucy's lips were so soft and tasted like the cotton candy she just ate. Her lips parted and Natsu tilted his head so he could get a better angle.

_I'm just doing this to make a point. But, why do I enjoy it so much? Lucy…_

His warm, firm hands ran over her shoulders, neck and weaved its way into her hair. Lucy moaned deeply and it sent Natsu's senses into overdrive. He tilted her back until he was on top of her.

Natsu felt kind of weird taking the lead in this type of situation. Even though Lucy probably had more experience in this, she made no move to stop him so he kept going.

He trailed kisses up her neck and Lucy curled her fingers in his silky, pink hair. "Natsu," she gasped. When the hell had he learned that? Discarding her question, Lucy held him tighter and they ended up kissing on their lips again.

Natsu didn't know how long they were like this. Kissing on the lobby couch with the fire crackling. Natsu was the first to break their intense kiss. Lucy's face was flushed and her hair was in disarray.

"Wow," She murmured. Lucy sat up and Natsu quickly got off of her. Both of their faces were flushed and they were trying to process what just happened. Natsu was about to speak, but Lucy beat him to it.

Lucy looked at him in triumph. "See? I didn't feel a thing. You're still a kid, Natsu." She chuckled a little, stood up, and started to go up the stairs. "Merry Christmas, kid. See ya in the morning."

Natsu sat there on the couch, trying to figure out what had just happened. _We kissed and it doesn't mean anything. Yeah, that's right. _

_It means absolutely nothing. _

But, why did Natsu feel so confused though?

**A/N: Yeah, that was my first kissing scene I wrote in that much detail. Sorry if it sucks. **

**Um, Happy New Years guys! My New Years resolution is to write my own novel. I'm excited about that :D **

**Best thing about 2012 for me? Uh, discovering Hetalia! Yeah :D **

**Updated: 12/31/12 My last update for 2012 :'( **


	5. One More Gift

**A/N: Oh, I'm glad y'all like the kissing scene. Thanks for the reviews and feedback guys! I appreciate it ^.^ **

**Ugh, I wish it was summer already -.- **

**Playlist: Never Surrender- Skillet**

**Chapter 5**

**One More Gift**

For some reason, on Christmas Eve, Natsu didn't dream of dancing sugar plums. Hell, he didn't even know what a sugar plum was! Instead, he dreamed of cotton candy. Why?

Because it reminded him of Lucy. As if he'd ever admit that.

It's not like he had some huge hangover, he was just trying extremely hard not to remember his and Lucy's kiss. It made him feel warm and confused.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu!" Happy sang. Happy, Natsu's blue Exceed, was wearing a Santa Claus suit and hat. "Hohoho!"

Natsu smiled, sat up, and patted his best friend. "Merry Christmas, Happy. Are you feeling better?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered as he raised his paw in the air.

"Sweet! Let's go open up the presents!" Natsu exclaimed. He jumped out of bed, ran out of his room, down the stairs, and to the living room where his parents, Wendy, and Charle were sitting.

"Merry Christmas!" Wendy said as she handed a gift to Natsu. It was wrapped neatly, unlike his which were wrinkly and lumpy.

Happy was already eating a piece of fish that had a red bow on it. He mumbled about how good it was.

"Oh, I guess Gajeel and Lucy stayed up to late. They haven't been down here yet." Mrs. Dragneel pondered.

Natsu's face slightly heated up when he heard Lucy's name. Ok, trying to forget last night was going to be harder than he expected. No matter what he would treat Lucy the same as before. She acted like the kiss was nothing so it was nothing.

If only if it was that simple.

"Gajeel, stop it! You play to much!" Lucy laughed.

Gajeel and Lucy both came down the stairs laughing. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he began to wonder what they were doing together anyway.

_Were they together last night after we kissed? _

_What does it matter? They're just laughing…_

"Sorry, we're late. Iron head over here" Lucy pointed to Gajeel who was trying to find his presents, "was hogging the bathroom."

Gajeel snickered, "I offered to let her use it while I was peeing, but she just kept banging on the door."

"Because it's disgusting!"

"Whatever, bunny girl."

Mr. Dragneel laughed, "Ok, you two. Let's open our presents. Wendy you can go first."

The morning was eventful. Wendy got new clothes, shoes, and fifty dollars. Natsu got some new video games, Beats headphones (which were red), and some new shoes. Gajeel got a PS3 and two games to go with it, Beats headphones (these were gray), and some guitar picks ( oh gosh…) for his guitar.

Lucy received the watch Natsu got for her, Gajeel got her a pink shirt that had "Princess" placed on the front, and Wendy gave Lucy some earrings and headbands.

Natsu was surprised at his gift. It was a necklace and a fire emblem and dragon were hanging off of the thick, black, string. It seemed like they both did a good job in picking out gifts for each other.

After everyone received their presents and put them in their rooms, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel went to the casino again, Gajeel, Wendy, and Charle went to the beach again to play volleyball. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decided to go to the arcade.

The arcade was downstairs and they had two big screens that allowed you to play Fruit Ninja and Air Control. Then there were the classic arcade games like Pac-Man and Tetris.

"There's so many games in here! I wonder which one I should play first." Happy pondered as his big eyes took in the whole room. When Happy didn't hear a response from his friend, he turned to find him staring-no- _glaring _at Lucy. The blond haired maid had her back towards them and was playing Fruit Ninja.

"Uh, Natsu?" Happy poked his friend in the cheek. Natsu still didn't respond and continued to glare at Lucy.

_Not again. Can't these two get along already? _

"Natsu, stop staring at Lucy like a weirdo." Happy said loudly. Lucy turned away from her game to see Natsu's face go bright red.

"Shut up, Happy!"

Lucy laughed and went back to playing the game. Natsu went to go play a driving game and Happy played Pac-Man. After ten minutes, Happy was bored and wanted to do something else. Happy asked Lucy what she wanted to do and she shrugged.

"Let's go back to the hotel room and relax." Lucy's eyes began to sparkle. "I heard there is supposed to be a New Year's Eve Ball and I would love to go shopping with Mrs. Dragneel and Wendy for a dress."

Happy couldn't say for sure, but he could've sworn Natsu looked away from his game for a split second and looked Lucy when she mentioned the Ball. Oh…now he understood.

How could Happy be so dense? Something happened between them and now Natsu was beginning to like Lucy. Oh, Happy would be doing some teasing later, but for now he wanted to see how this would play out.

Happy whispered to Lucy. "You should talk to Natsu." He winked before unfurling his wings and flying out of the arcade room.

Now, it was just Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy was straightforward with her question. "Natsu, are you still upset about last night?"

Natsu stopped playing his game, got up, and went over to where Lucy stood. "_No, _why would that bother me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Because it's Christmas and you are acting like a dick. Quit the attitude and enjoy yourself." Lucy began to walk out of the arcade until she turned back and said, "Oh, there is one more gift for you on your bed. You're welcome."

***( Natsu's Room)***

Sure enough, there was another present in his hotel room. Natsu took off the wrapping paper and was shocked at his present.

There was a new sketch pad, a kit with crayons, markers, colored pencils, some graphite pencils and paintbrushes. "Woah," He breathed. It was a huge gift. But Lucy had been compassionate about this particular gift.

Lucy didn't give her gift in front of the family. It was a secret shared between both of them. Even though he didn't want too, it would be right to apologize to her. Yes, he was angry about that kiss, but he couldn't let it ruin Christmas.

Lucy knocked on the door and let herself in. "Ah, do you like the gift?"

"It's incredible…thanks Lucy." Natsu and Lucy stared at each other for a long time.

To Lucy, Natsu was giving her the exact same stare before they kissed. Somehow, she found herself being drawn closer and closer to him. Lucy no longer had control over her body.

Lucy bent down and kissed Natsu on the lips. It was nothing like the passionate heat they experienced last night. The kiss was soft, sweet, and just a simple peck.

When she pulled away, she noticed Natsu's face wasn't red and neither was her's.

_This means that we definitely don't have feelings for each other. This is good…_

"You're good practice." Natsu said.

"_What?" _Lucy asked in shock. "Practice for what?"

Now, Natsu's face began to turn red. "Well, there's this girl at my school named Lisanna. I was thinking she could be my girlfriend. So, if we kissed I'd know what it's like." Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Thanks Luce, for helping me out."

Lucy felt her stomach drop as Natsu's explanation forced itself into her head.

_Practice?_

_Kissing?_

_**Girlfriend? **_

Lucy wanted to grab a million forks and shove them down his throat. Lucy wanted to put a jillion jellyfish on his butt and let them do their work. Worse yet, Lucy wanted to strap Natsu down in a chair and force him to watch reruns of that horrid TV show, the Jiggly Butt Gang, until he begged for mercy.

Lucy then felt some sickening sensation to cry. Why? She had no idea.

"That's great, Natsu." Lucy replied happily. "I'm sure she is going to be very happy. Remember don't have sex on the first date."

"I can't guarantee any promises…" Natsu smirked.

Then Lucy bid Natsu goodbye and she went to her hotel room. She took out her cellphone, dialed the number for her dad's phone and waited till he picked up.

"Is something the matter, Lucy?" Her father asked.

"No, I just want to ask you a few questions. That's all."

**A/N: Yes, this story is still NALU! **

**xD Bring on the "I HATE NALI!" reviews :P and before you freak out I REFUSE to make Lisanna some bitch that wants to keep Natsu and will try to kill Lucy or some shit, ok? Lisanna is a very nice character who loves her childhood friend. So, um, yeah. **

**Next chapter: NEW YEARS EVE BALL, DRAMA, SCHOOL, ROMANCE, GRALU? NALU? NALI? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COUPLES!? **

**Hmmm, maybe I should make Natsu and Lucy kiss on New Years. What do you think? xD **

**Updated: 1/13/13**


	6. One More New Year's

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! When we get to 50 or 100, I'll post a one shot about Natsu and Lucy's first meeting. Pretty much a side story :) **

**xD So, this chapter we will go through New Years and school! **

**Enjoy my epic little reviewers. **

**P.S. I'm just saying this again. Lucy is 17 and Natsu is 15. No, Lucy was not "whoring" around with guys when she was twelve. When she came, she was about 14 or 15. I think that's a realistic age because I know people who have already lost their virginity and is already my age ( I'm 15). Not saying all people lose their virginity at that age, I just know people who have… **

**Ok, I'm gonna shut up now ._. **

**Playlist: Ciara – Get Me Good… LISTEN TO THIS SONG NOW! HEARD IT THIS MORNING AND NOW IM ADDICTED!**

**Suits and Ties – Justin Timberlake **

**Chapter 6**

**One More New Year's**

"Father, did you tell Mr. Dragneel that I slept around with the boys in my school?" Lucy asked her father through gritted teeth. Her fist clenched and her face was hot. Anger surged up inside of her. It was channeled at Natsu, who used her, and her father, for not believing his only daughter.

Mr. Heartfillia sighed over the phone. "Lucy, that's what the school report said."

"How can you not believe me? I told you that that boy tried to use me, I said no, then he spread rumors about me!"

"Well, you surely were telling the truth when you said you used your looks to attract _that boy. _" Mr. Heartfillia voice rose with annoyance. He was sick of this conversation. "It doesn't matter, Lucy. What happened has happened. You got kicked out of that school and now you will be living with the Dragneels'."

"What about my fiancé and inheritance? You cannot take that away from me!" Lucy yelled into the phone.

She heard beeping sounds and realized that her father had hung up on her. "Damn you, father." She muttered. This couldn't be real. Her father could not take away her inheritance and fiancé.

Groaning, Lucy laid down on her bed.

_Can't believe I was used by some five year old pink haired, immature, brat! Natsu is gonna pay for this big time! _

She fell asleep, thinking of numerous possibilities to make Natsu's life more miserable.

* * *

***( NEW YEARS EVE! OH YEAH!)***

Tonight, the resort held a New Year's Eve Ball. The casino and bar were busy as ever. Everyone was dressed in long, flowing dresses and in nice, sharp suits.

Natsu fumbled with his tie as his dark eyes scanned the scene. There was a drunken couple making out on the couch, some teen girls giggling about who they hoped to kiss at midnight. Single men observed the single women ( Natsu hoped that none were looking at Lucy or Wendy). But, pretty much everyone was dancing and eating.

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel went to the bar to share a glass of champagne. Gajeel went over to a group of girls and commenced his flirting by claiming how good of a musician he was.

Wendy had on a blue dress and a white shawl that covered up her shoulders. Mr. Dragneel insisted that she have it since he didn't want his baby girl to be exposed at such a young age. Wendy's hair was in two pig tails and she looked much younger than she actually was.

Lucy had on a strapless pink dress that had a big bow tied in the back. Her blond hair was pinned back in a bun, but she let several pieces of hair frame her face nicely.

"This is going to be boring." Lucy looked at Natsu in exasperation. "Can't we go back to the room with Charle and Happy?"

"You wanted to come. So, we're staying." Natsu replied.

"Asshole." Lucy muttered.

Wendy tugged on Natsu's sleeve. "Let's eat. We only have forty-five minutes until the ball drops."

"Ok, let's go."

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy made their way over to the buffet. Natsu's plate was piled high with food. He was starving. Natsu didn't understand how the girls could only eat a fruit salad. He began to wonder if Lucy or Wendy ever pigged out.

Must've been a boy thing.

They found a vacant table and ate their food. Wendy was the one who made most of the conversation since Natsu and Lucy refused to talk. After they finished eating, they headed out to the dance floor.

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

"Hey~ Sexy lady!" Natsu sang as he danced to the hit song. Lucy was showing Wendy how to do the dance and once she got the hang of it, they all danced together while singing along.

"Wow, look at them go."

"Those people have such a adorable little girl."

"What a cute couple!"

Natsu blushed as he heard the onlooker's comments. Did they really look like a couple? He studied Lucy and finally realized she did have a woman's body. Natsu was tall for his age, so maybe he did look old.

The night dwindled down and soon the music stopped so everyone could get ready for the countdown.

Two minutes.

Lucy was nowhere to be found. Every time he saw blond hair, it turned out not to be Lucy. Finally, he spotted her on the balcony overlooking the resort. Lucy's brown eyes looked dull and she was frowning.

Natsu stood next to her and said, "Are you ready for the New Year?"

"No. I wish I could turn back time."

"Why?"

They made eye contact. "So, I wouldn't have to meet you."

One minute.

"Lucy, it's going to be a new year. It'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll do great in school, Luce."

"Ten, nine, eight-" The crowd inside chanted.

Natsu and Lucy stared at each other in a trance. It was almost time…

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!"

"Happy New Years, Natsu…" Lucy breathed as she leaned forward.

Natsu put his hands on her shoulders, closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet.

Unfortunately, they never did.

Natsu was met with a stinging slap to the face and a smirking Lucy.

"What the hell was that for, ya bitch?" Natsu growled as he held his throbbing, red, right cheek.

"For practice." Lucy smiled, before walking off back to the party.

* * *

The rest of the night dwindled down. Wendy and Natsu had to help their drunken mother back to the room. Their father was still in the casino, but eventually he was kicked out. Lucy looked for Gajeel, but she could not find him anywhere.

Morning came and it was finally time to go home. This had been the most aggravating trip Lucy had ever been on. Dealing with Natsu and her father had soured her mood. Now, she was going to go to a new school.

Gajeel came walking through the door, without his shirt on, and he looked like he was in a daze. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel scolded him, but it was obvious Gajeel heard nothing.

The car ride back home consisted of Mrs. Dragneel and Gajeel complaining about their headaches, Mr. Dragneel almost falling asleep and driving off the side of the road, Natsu drawing, Lucy reading and Wendy looking out the window. Happy and Charle, surprisingly, slept the entire ride home.

As soon as they got home, Lucy collapsed on her bed. It felt good to be someplace familiar. She tried to push out thoughts of Natsu and her father, but to no avail.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to Fairy Tail Academy!" She screamed into her pillow.

* * *

***( First Day of School)***

Lucy straightened out her gray skirt and adjusted her blue and white striped tie. She had a shirt with a tan vest over it. Lucy had on dark blue socks that almost went up to her knees and white shoes.

She sighed and tugged on her hair. She was nervous and honestly didn't want to go. Why couldn't she have been born a few years earlier so she wouldn't have to be here?

Fairy Tail Academy…

Yeah, she was going to hate this place already.

"Lucy, let's go! You're driving me and Wendy to school!" Natsu called.

"Alright, Natsu! I'm coming!" She barked back. The last thing she needed was Natsu patronizing her before school.

Lucy checked out herself in the mirror one more time, before deciding she was ready. She grabbed her small shoulder bag and headed out the door.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so frustrated right now that I just couldn't write this anymore. My writing would've gone downhill and I didn't want to do that to y'all. **

**Sorry. **

**So, yeah review and let me know if you enjoyed it and crap…**

**Updated: 1/19/13 t(-.-)t **


	7. One More Love Triangle

**A/N: Wow, 62 reviews! Y'all are flipping amazing! **

**Shout outs too: **

**MrPotatoChips**

**Yeo86**

**Shortypink**

**CupcakeGirl633**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Savvvy The Awesome Ninja**

**Dianaloveanime**

**1fairytaillover**

**AngelsFairyTail**

**GeeTash **

**Dog's paw burning in hot ash**

**PASTA300**

**LiLyRoSe98**

**Guest**

**I love you all! Virtual cookies for everyone ^.^ ( : : ) so yeah I will work on that one shot soon…if I forget someone remind me please Thanks! **

**This chapter we will meet the other students and let's see how Lisanna is xD**

**Chapter 7**

**One More Love Triangle**

On the first day of school, Lucy did not want to be stuck in a love triangle. But, fate had other plans in store for her. Well, technically, she was in _**two **_love triangles, but she refused to play Natsu's sick, immature game.

Using her for practice. That bastard!

Lucy could obviously tell the little twerp was using Lisanna. Lucy had a class with the white haired girl and she was absolute sweetheart. When Lucy got home, she was going to smack him.

* * *

Anyway, that morning, when they left, Natsu kept making comments about how Lucy's skirt was too short and she was just asking for boys to pounce on her. That led to a vicious argument between the two teens with Wendy trying to calm them down. Lucy dropped Wendy off at the elementary school and they drove right down the street to the high school.

As soon as they got out of the car, kids talked to Natsu and welcomed him back. Lucy concluded that he must have been pretty popular. Why? She had no idea. Lucy began to feel self-conscious.

What if her skirt was too short? What if the boys here are like the boys at her other school? She was the new girl and she wanted to make a great first impression.

A few people came up to her and asked if she was new and she would tell them yes and her name. Eventually, Levy and Lisanna found her. Last month the two girls had been at the movies with them.

Lucy examined Lisanna. She was very cute and petite and had a nice personality. Everything she was not. Now, Lucy began to feel bad. Why did she feel a little sad too? Of course she and Lisanna were completely different! Lucy didn't want to change a thing about herself.

"Lucy, I got your schedule from the front office. Here are your classes." Levy handed Lucy the piece of paper.

**Schedule: **

**Homeroom**

**(7:50 a.m. – 8:23 a.m.)**

**World History **

**( 8:28 a.m. – 9:54 a.m.) **

**Student Leadership **

**(9:58 a.m. – 11:17 a.m.) **

**Pre- Calculus**

**(11: 22 a.m. – 12:31 p.m.) **

**P.E. **

**(12: 36 p.m. – 1: 13 p.m.) **

**Lunch**

**(1: 25 p.m. – 2: 06 p.m.) **

**Music**

**(2: 11 p.m. – 2:57 p.m.)**

**English IV **

**( 3:02 p.m. – 4: 15 p.m.) **

"We get out at 4:15?" Lucy asked in awe. Her old school would always let out at 3:30 p.m.

"Yeah, over winter break Master decided that kids do better academically if we stay in school longer." Lisanna sighed, "I worry about him sometimes."

The bell rang and then all the students scattered and rushed to their homerooms. Lucy was all alone and she yelled, "I don't even know where my locker is!"

"Need help?"

Lucy turned around to see Gray approaching her. She smiled and was secretly glad there was someone else who could help her out.

"Yeah, I don't know where my locker is. Do you know where locker 1597 is?"

Gray chuckled, "Oh, go all the way down to the first rows of lockers. If I'm right, it's at the end and you're on top. My locker is pretty close to yours."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Gray for helping. Natsu is an asshole, leaving me here all alone."

"Flamebrain does have his moments. Well, let's hurry up and get you settled in. You're already late for homeroom." Gray said as he and Lucy walked down the hall side by side.

Once they reached her locker, Lucy was surprised that someone had already put her books in her locker. Looking down at her schedule, she saw that she had World History next so she grabbed her text book.

"You probably won't need that. I'm in World History class in the afternoon and all the teacher does is just let us watch a show called Hetalia. She said it's educational, so we wouldn't need a book."

Lucy laughed, "Wow, then that class is going to be a breeze. Anything else I should know about the school?"

As Gray and Lucy laughed and talked, a pair of eyes was watching them. Juvia Lockser growled. For years, she had been trying to win Gray's heart and some home wrecker named Lucy just came in and took her man.

This is war.

* * *

Gray was right and all the teacher did do is show them a anime show called Hetalia: Axis Powers. The teacher seemed overly excited for the new season coming out later that month. Well, just as long as they didn't have any work.

The next class was student leadership. She had this class with Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. Lucy liked Student Leadership. They talked about different things and did projects.

When the teacher told them to get a partner, Natsu figured he would be nice and be partners with Lucy since he did ditch her at the beginning of school. But, she was already with Gray.

Gajeel began to laugh at his cousin. "Aw, what's wrong? You upset Bunny Girl isn't paying attention to you anymore?"

Ha! Like Natsu cared one way or another. Lucy could do whatever the hell she wanted. Was she still mad at him for telling her he was using her for practice? Well, maybe he could let it slip it was a tiny…really really tiny…teensie weensie…lie.

"As if I give a shit." Natsu growled, "I see her at home all the fucking time."

Gajeel knew that when Natsu used his colorful language, he was furious. Natsu would cast little glares at the two teens and Gajeel would snicker. He found it so funny! It was obvious from the very beginning that he liked her, but he was stubborn. Well, he refused to get involved.

Natsu and Lucy should figure out their own sexual tension.

School passed by slowly and by the time it was over Lucy and Natsu were both exhausted. The two teens were not used to staying in school for that long, so it had taken a toll on them mentally.

Wendy talked about how she enjoyed her first day back and that the new school year was going to be great. Before Lucy started the car up again, she got a text. Was Gray texting her already? They had just gotten out of school.

**From: BLOCKED**

**Leave Gray alone. He's mine. **

**You will regret it just like those other girls…**

"Natsu, read this text!" Lucy handed the pink haired teen her phone and read the message. Natsu raised an eyebrow and then handed Lucy back her phone.

"Well, looks like Juvia is on the hunt again. She's Gray stalker and probably doesn't like the way you two look at each other."

Lucy looked at Natsu in disbelief. "How do we look at each other? He's just my friend, jeez."

Natsu snorted, "You two are the talk of the school. Even Lisanna asked me if you two were a couple."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and then she began to drive. Wendy and Natsu both noticed how she became extremely quiet.

_So, is she jealous? If I ask her, she'll probably go off on me…_

Natsu decided it would be best if he left Lucy alone for right now. As soon as she got home, she'd have to do her daily chores. Plus, Natsu and Happy were going to play some video games.

At home, Lucy washed the dishes and did the laundry. It seemed like Mrs. Dragneel may be giving her less to do now because of the long school day she'd have to endure.

While Lucy was in her room, she texted Gray. She was absorbed it her conversation that she didn't notice Natsu come in.

"Lucy, you never answered my question. Are you and Gray a couple?"

Lucy jumped and glared at Natsu. "Knock before you come in my room, Natsu!" Her cheeks turned scarlet red and she added quietly "I could've been changing or something…"

Natsu pretended not to hear her and continued talking. "So, next month there is an art completion and I wanted someone's opinion over which art work I should submit." Natsu handed her a manila folder.

_He wants my opinion? Well, he is a amazing artist…_

Lucy looked through the ten pieces of art work in awe. Natsu's art work was amazing! He drew tulips, dandelions, dragons, and cars. How could Lucy choose? They were all wonderful!

"I think you should submit the tulips, the dragon with the spiked tips, and the dandelion field." Lucy said as she handed Natsu back the folder.

Natsu smiled and said, "Thanks Lucy! I'll show these to my art teacher tomorrow."

She smiled back and realized they were having one of their calm moments. Where they smiled, laughed, and joked around. Not where they were constantly screaming, calling each other names, and making the hate boil over between them.

_I wish we had more of these moments. _

"Uh, Natsu. What should I do about Juvia? I'm not interested in Gray at all. So, do I explain things to her?" Lucy asked uncertainly. She didn't like the fact that this girl had threatened her.

Natsu shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Eventually, she will figure out we live together. That means she'll think if we're together all the time then hopefully she'll get the hint that you may not like Gray."

Lucy groaned, "On my first day of school and I'm in a freaking love triangle. I hope Juvia realizes I don't like Gray."

Natsu laughed, "Well good luck! Mom said she's gonna cook and then we'll go out for ice cream later."

"Cool! I can't wait!"

* * *

At school the next day, something big happened. No, let me phrase that differently.

Shit went down at school the next day.

It was like an everyday morning. Lucy took too long getting ready, Natsu and Lucy argued, dropped Wendy off at her school and went to the high school building. When they got out of the car, a lot of people turned and stared at them.

Natsu didn't like it one bit. He noticed that Lucy looked uncomfortable. Several pointed at them and looked confused. Her face was getting red. This was only her second day at school and people were already talking about her!

Gajeel was the first to approach them, but he seemed very reluctant. "You lovebirds should go inside. There's something you should see."

Natsu and Lucy gave each other worried looks before ascending the steps and walking into the school building. Oh, how they wished they played sick that morning.

Plastered all over the walls were pictures of Natsu and Lucy in what looked like a fun date of getting ice cream and laughing. At the bottom, the caption read, "NALU 4EVA!"

Lucy covered up her face with her hands. "Oh my god…"

"Hey, who the fuck posted these pictures?! These aren't true!" Natsu yelled angrily which caused most of the people in the hallway to turn and look at him in fear.

Lisanna walked right past Natsu and didn't say a word. He realized she was crying and she had a picture in her hand. Oh no… "Lisanna wait! It's not what you think." He chased after her and tried to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Gray had approached Lucy and asked her if it was true she was dating Natsu. "N-No of course not! Gray, it's just a huge misunderstanding!" However, Gray gave her a sad look before walking off. Lucy chased after him.

Then Natsu and Lucy had an epiphany of sorts.

They were running after the wrong people.

**A/N: Ok, explanation for the end. Basically, Natsu realized he should be chasing "liking" Lucy and Lucy realized the same thing. I mean Natsu is running after someone he cares for as a friend, but not someone he would be involved in romantically. Same thing for Lucy. **

**If that still doesn't clear things up here's a simpler version: **

**Natsu and Lucy realized they were starting to like each other. But they're still iffy about it since they think they hurt their friends. **

**NEXT CHAPTER!: NaLu is gonna take a dive for the worst… D: And I will add Erza, Jellal, and Cana since I was stupid and forgot to add them -.- **

**Yeah, I'm so evil ;) **

**Updated: 1/27/13**


	8. One More Problem

**A/N: ****A/N: Hey guys, just a quick heads up! I'm in a program called the Young Marines and I will be going to their boot camp for the next ten Saturdays, learning the ways of a Marine. I think of it as practice for when I get into the Air Force. **

**Anyway, with school ( and almost failing math) and focusing on the boot camp, updates will be really really REALLY slow. **

**So, I ISH SOWWY! D: **

**So, enjoy this chapter…Well, maybe not ._.**

**Chapter 8**

**One More Problem**

"Master, I've brought Juvia like you've asked me too." Erza, the student council president, said.

The principal's chair spins around revealing a old, short man by the name of Makarov Dreyar. He is the principal of Fairy Tail Academy, but everyone calls him Master. Makarov considers each and every person hears like his own children.

He smiled, "Thank you, Erza. You truly are such a sweet fairy. Now," His eyebrows furrow together and his smile fades. "Juvia, this is the-what? - _Fifth _time you've been in my office. Let me guess. Another girl has fallen for your dear Gray."

Juvia nods. "Juvia's love for Gray is being threatened."

Makarov sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Juvia, we've had this talk many times. Just because Gray talks to another girl it does not mean, _under any circumstances, _he likes her."

"B-But, Juvia loves Gray! It's not fair!" She whined.

It was really hard for Erza not to laugh. Juvia was a passionate girl who just happened to have crush.. Oh, sorry- it's not a crush. Juvia is in love with a guy who doesn't know she exists. Sad, isn't it?

"Juvia, this is your _**last warning. **_If you pull another stunt like this again, then I will have to use Fairy Law on you."

Erza gasped. He hadn't use Fairy Law in such a long time. Juvia seemed to get the hint and she stammered, "Yes, Master!"

Makarov smiled, "Erza, my dear, please escort Juvia to the detention hall. And do me a favor and make sure that Lucy is doing ok?"

"Yes, Master." Erza replied. Her and Juvia both walked out of Makarov's office.

***( Meanwhile with Natsu)***

It wasn't in his nature to paint depressing scenes, but Natsu had nothing else to do. He was irritated with himself. First, he hurt Lisanna's feelings. Second, he may have just admitted that he liked Lucy.

If he did like Lucy, how long had he liked her? It made him mad, but he knew he had to sort things out with Lucy. Natsu hoped that Gray would get a hint and realize he could never date Lucy.

His best friend going out with the indentured servant? Now, that was fairy tale.

"Hmm, what's up with that sad picture, Natsu? I hope you aren't going to take it to competion."

Jellal Fernandez was Natsu's rival ( art and sport wise). The two have had several blown out fights before where the chemistry lab was blown up. But, that was back in middle school. Now, they just stayed out of each other's hair unless they teased each other and acted in a competitive way.

"Maybe I will. I think it's pretty good." Natsu snapped at his blue haired rival.

Natsu's painting was of a girl crying in the center of a field of flowers. It was pretty depressing, but after the past events from this morning it was the only thing he could draw.

"Where's Cana? She should be stumbling in here about now." Natsu said.

Jellal smirked, "Well, she got drunk and is now playing the sick card when in reality she's hung over." Jellal's eyes flickered over to where there art teacher, Gildarts, was doing paper work at his desk. "One of us should really tell him about Cana's drinking problem."

"I'm not gonna do it. Cana's eighteen; she can make decisions for herself. Plus, her and Gildarts were just reunited this year. There's still a tiny bit of tension between them and bringing up her alcoholism isn't going to help."

Jellal sighed, "Well, if you say so. By the way, what's going on with you and the new girl? I just heard a rumor that her and Gray kissed and are going out…" Jellal trailed off as he awaited Natsu's outburst.

"WHAT?! THEY DID!? SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING LUCY!"

Natsu stormed out of the classroom. Jellal laughed out loud. He was just kidding anyway! Oh well, Gray and Natsu would just fight again. Nothing unusual about that.

***( Meanwhile with Lucy!)***

Lucy listened to her boring teacher talk about equations and symbols in her Pre-Cal class. It was really hard to pay attention when she had the first half of the morning in her mind.

Lucy's cheeks turned red. How was this possible? First, she could've sworn that she admitted (?) she liked Natsu. Second, Gray was upset and she didn't know how to apologize. Rumors were already springing up that her and Gray were already dating.

Lucy swore that she would get revenge on Juvia for doing this too her! She could've had a normal year, but instead that bitch had to ruin it. Lucy was shocked, to say the least, that she even referred to Juvia that way.

She didn't even know what she looked like!

Lucy's phone vibrated in her backpack. Keeping her eyes on the teacher, she reached down and grabbed her cellphone. Her brown eyes looked down at the message.

Wow, she did not see that coming at all.

**11:46 a.m. **

**From: Hibiki**

_**Hey, I have to chance to come see you. Can you meet me at the Magic Café? We have to catch up ;) **_

Lucy's heart melted. She hadn't seen Hibiki in such a long time. Hibiki was her fiancé and it helped that they were friends and knew each other before their engagement. Lucy had to admit even though her father made her life miserable, he picked out a great fiancé for her.

Lucy quickly typed out a response.

**11: 48 a.m. **

**To: Hibiki**

_**Ok, I'll see you at 12:30! :D **_

Lucy slipped her phone back into her backpack and tapped her feet back and forth. How could she forget? If Lucy completed school and finished her services, then she would have the fortune and a great husband.

But, something bothered Lucy. Couldn't she at least make a choice about who she wanted to marry?

Hibiki was great, but she realized she never had a choice in anything. Her services, her husband, her school.

_Stop it, Lucy! You are going to marry Hibiki, take the Heartifillia fortune, and live a happy healthy life. No more conflicted feelings with Natsu, no more work. I'll be free…right? _

***( 2:00 p.m)***

"Lucy, why are you home so early? Did something happen at school?" Happy asked as he saw Lucy walk into the house.

Lucy's eyes were red, like she'd been crying, and she sniffled. "Happy, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone yet until I'm ready? Well, I might be ready to tell Mrs. Dragneel tonight, but…

"Natsu, right? You don't want Natsu to know?" Happy guessed. He winked at her when she blushed at the mention of his name.

Lucy and Happy sat down on the couch. Lucy began her story.

"Well, I left school during P.E. and went to go meet my fiancé, Hibiki, at the Magic Cafe." Lucy began.

"WHAT? You have a fiancé?" Happy yelled.

"Yes. Please, ask questions after I'm done." Lucy sighed and began again. "Anyway, Hibiki told me that my father had a change of heart. I don't have to go to the academy. In fact, this April or May, I will return home to get married."

"Huh, why? Don't you have to finish up your services first?" Happy asked.

Lucy shook her head and her voice wavered as she said, "My father said he didn't care about my services or repaying Mr. Dragneel. He wants me to inherit the fortune right away. I'm suspecting that he's dying and he wants me to be home."

"Lucy…" Happy hugged her and cried into her chest. "D-Don't leave!"

Lucy didn't say anything. She was torn.

Should she live the life her father planned for her or defy her father and be free?

**A/N: I meant to include Natsu's reaction to Lucy's news, but the Walking Dead returns tonight and they are showing the past episodes which I need to catch up on. **

**Next chapter: SOME NALU PROBLEMS….and Jellal and Erza. **

**The mini series of Natsu and Lucy's first meeting should be up soon ;) **

**P.S. I'm going to a art competition tomorrow! I'm nervous, but wish me luck!**

**Updated: 2/10/13**


	9. One More Man

**A/N: Shout out to ichihime4eva for being a anime and Walking Dead fan. That's totes amazing. **

**Anyway, thanks for 90 reviews! Holy SHNAT THIS IS AWESOME! **

**Ok, so this chapter is kinda iffy. I'm not sure how I'll go about writing it. Kinda pisses me off that I know what will happen but I can't get it down. **

**So yeah enjoy! **

**P.S. I'm going to State in Art History. Kinda makes me mad that none of my actual art made it, but oh well. Just as long as I'm going ^_^ It'll be in March. **

**Playlist: I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift **

**Chapter 9**

**One More Man**

"Oh, Natsu, you're home."

Natsu didn't even register his father's words. He was too focused on the man sitting next to Lucy, laughing, and putting an arm around her protectively.

Lucy's brown eyes stared at Natsu, and then she quickly turned away. It seemed like she was ashamed in a way.

Natsu noticed during the school day that Lucy was missing and figured that all of the rumors got to her and she ran home. He figured he could do something nice for her (like not be a jerk to her) and they could discuss a plan to squash these nasty little rumors.

Wendy tentatively squeezed Natsu's hand, bring him back into reality. How did his little sister feel about this?

"Natsu, this is Lucy's _**fiancé, **_Hibiki." Mrs. Dragneel said.

Hibiki smiled and said, "Nice to finally meet you. Lucy has told me a lot about you."

Natsu put his hands in his pocket and glared at Hibiki and Lucy. "I'm sure she did."

Can someone say awkward? Lucy kept staring at her shoes, Natsu and Hibiki glared at each other, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel looked at each other nervously, Happy was staring back and forth between Lucy and Natsu, Wendy played with the tassel on her backpack, but it was Charle who broke the silence.

"It's getting late, Hibiki. You should go back to your hotel." Charle huffed. It was obvious she wasn't a big fan of him either.

"Haha, I never expected for a cat to tell me what to do." Hibiki laughed.

"I'm an _**Exceed.**_" Charle growled. If it was one thing that pissed her off, it was the whole "cat" and "Exceed" issue.

"Yes, Hibiki, it is very late. Thanks for stopping by. I'm glad we were finally able to meet you." Mr. Dragneel said.

Hibiki nodded his head and turned toward Lucy. "Bye…" He leaned in, meaning to give her a kiss on the lips, but Lucy turned her head at the last minute for it to turn into a peck on the cheek. Natsu silently thanked Lucy for that. He wouldn't be able to watch Lucy kiss someone else.

He already admitted to himself that he liked her, but she was pledged to be married to another man. How could he compete against that? Then Natsu chuckled. What a silly question! He was very impulsive and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He would win Lucy no matter what. No one else would take her from him.

Not Gray

Not Hibiki

Only Natsu was allowed to be with her.

After Hibiki left, Natsu sat in his room watching a recorded episode of Naruto. Yeah, that anime was too long for his taste, but it was good once you got past the pointless, crappy fillers.

Lucy came in with a basket of dirty clothes. Their ritual would be one of them insulting the other then the two would get a lengthy argument while Lucy folded the clothes.

It was nothing like that now.

"So, are you really going to marry him?" Natsu asked. He pushed the pause button on his remote and waited for Lucy's response.

"I don't know." Lucy replied quietly. Her hands trembled as she folded his red shirt. "A part of me wants to stay here, get the rest of my education, and, well, decide my own fate. I know I'll be very happy with Hibiki, but I'll always be upset with myself for not making my own decisions."

He just wanted to jump up and kiss her right now. If she decided to stay here, then maybe…

"But, I think my father is getting sick and wants to go ahead and give my inheritance to me before he dies."

"Doesn't he have a will?"

Lucy sighed and began folding some pants. "I honestly don't know, Natsu. He wants me to be married this April or May. But, I don't think I'll have a choice."

"A choice?" Natsu walked over to her. "You can stay here and live with us. You are still our indentured servant and have to pay off your dad's debt to my dad, right?"

"My father doesn't care about that anymore, I suspect."

"Luce," He grabbed her hand. Lucy's face turned bright pink and her eyes widened. "Stay here, please."

Natsu couldn't bear to see her leave. Yes, just a month ago he was ecstatic that Lucy would be out of his life. Now, he wouldn't be able to live without her. They were just starting to get along too!

Lucy shrugged Natsu's hand away and said, "Give me some time to think, ok? I have until April after all."

"Why do you need to think? Don't you wanna stay here with us? We're like a family to you, Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"A family?" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You practically bullied me for the past three years, Natsu! Now, you decide that you want me around? You're full of shit, ya know that?"

How could he argue against that? He did make her life miserable here and he couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy it at first.

"Oh," Lucy smirked. "You do _**like **_me after all. I should've known you were like other boys. Just using girls for your pleasure and fun. And now you decide you want me to stay."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "What the fuck makes you think that I actually want you?! I was thinking about Wendy and Happy and everyone else who likes you here. But, if you want to go and be in your own shitty _fairy tale _then go ahead." Natsu crossed his arms and huffed. "I can't believe I was going to say I like you, but now I can see how you really are."

"Like what?"

"A heart breaker. I should've known that when you first walked in through the door. I was mistaken that you were a whore. You're worse than that, Lucy. You'll play with someone's feelings then toss them to the side like dirt. And you definitely don't need to sleep with someone to do that."

Lucy's fist clenched and she glared at Natsu. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what." Lucy threw the basket at Natsu. He side stepped at the last second. "I don't need you. You're just jealous because you want me, but yet you can't have me, little boy. And I can't believe I just realized that I may have been falling for you. What a idiot I am for actually thinking I would want you."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I first realized that I lov-uh- liked you when you took care of me after I got into a fight with Jellal and blew up the chemistry lab."

Lucy stared at the cut on his neck. She remembered that day perfectly. No one in his family knew he was injured except for her. He trusted her with information he couldn't share with anyone.

Natsu trusted her with his secrets, they argued like lovers, and yet they were too stubborn to admit that they loved each other. Tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes and she hugged Natsu. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her there as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"For what, Lucy?"

"F-For not being the girl you could have." Lucy sniffled. "Why don't you date Lisanna? She's sweet and seems to love you very much."

Natsu chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Idiot, I can and I will have you, ok?"

"O-Ok…"

So…now what?

**A/N: xD Good question. Um yeah, I don't know what's going to happen next. I kind of want to do a time skip to April to move the story along, but I don't know yet… But this Saturday or Sunday I'm definitely going to work on the one shot about the past between Natsu and Lucy. It'll cover the moment when Natsu first realized he liked (loved?) Lucy. **

**So, if you guys give me some suggestions ( I will credit you! I promise!) that'll be really helpful! **

**this Saturday or Sunday I'm definitely going to work on the one shot about the past between Natsu and Lucy. It'll cover the moment when Natsu first realized he liked (loved?) Lucy.**

**Happy V-Day to you all! I love you all very much! My readers, reviewers, etc! :D **

**Plus, I'm happy because I have my first date tomorrow night! Hopefully he won't cancel on me ^_^ hehe so yeah! **

**Updated: 2/14/13**


	10. One More Flashback

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Honestly, I've been having a hard time at school and not to mention my school might be shutting down. **

**The next school I'm getting into is a lottery. They have to draw my name and I'll be accepted. It won't matter how my good grades are or if I'm not a trouble maker. My name has to be drawn. **

**So, I'm pretty freaking nervous ._. **

**Lol, well those are my personal troubles for the week. How are my lovely reviewers? :D **

**Anyway, about this chapter… I was gonna post the one shot, but I was like "Meh, I'll just include it in the story instead. I don't want it to be separate." **

**So, yeah, enjoy this epic flashback of Natsu and Lucy's first meeting! WOO! **

**P.S. This will be two parts. **

**Playlist: Forever or Never – Cinema Bizarre **

**Chapter 10**

**One More Flashback**

"Well, we could use some extra help around the house. We have two Exceeds and Natsu and Wendy could use someone older to watch them when me and Grandine aren't here." Igneel said.

He was currently talking to his best friend, Jude Heartifillia. In the past, Jude needed a few loans to start his business from scratch. Igneel loaned him around three thousand dollars to get him started.

Jude's business became successful, but he never paid back the money he owed to his best friend. Igneel, of course, was very angry and he cut all ties with his friend.

Now, almost twenty years after this incident, Jude was calling to offer him payment.

Sort of.

"She needs to work. She is spoiled, sleeps around with boys in her school, failing her classes…" Jude trailed off.

Natsu, who was in his room, turned on the other phone and listened in on the conversation. He tried his best to maintain his breathing. His palms were sweaty and he was thinking about the consequences he would receive if he was caught eavesdropping.

"Sleeping around with boys? Isn't she a bit young to be doing that?" Igneel questioned.

"Apparently not. She's been suspended from the school temporarily as they investigate. So, I figured she could work for you in the meantime."

"Jude, I have a twelve year old son. But, he is oblivious. Maybe he won't notice Lucy's advances on him…hopefully." Igneel sighed. "I don't know, Jude. There are enough people in the house already."

Natsu remembered hearing his cousin, Gajeel, talk about the whores in their middle school. When he asked Gajeel what a whore was his response was, "A girl or boy who sleeps with anyone all the damn time. Don't be a whore, Natsu. And don't get with one either!"

Gajeel told Natsu to avoid whores. Yet, a whore was coming into their home to live with them…

This was logic at its finest.

"Just take her off my hands, ok? Your son is young, so she won't stoop low to try to seduce him."

Igneel was silent for a long time and Natsu waited in anticipation.

"Ok, Your daughter can pay off your debt to me. Send her here during Spring Break."

Natsu shut off the phone. He was a bit annoyed that his dad didn't even ask the family's opinion about this girl coming to live with them. He didn't want Wendy – sweet, innocent Wendy- to be influenced!

Since it was late, Natsu decided to go to bed and not eavesdrop on his parent's conversation about the servant coming. Spring Break was next week and Natsu was not prepared at all for the change in his life.

***( Spring Break WOO!)***

Wendy's blue curly pigtails were bouncing up and down as she skipped around the house. She was ecstatic that she was getting a big sister. Wendy did love Natsu, but she always wanted a big sister.

Natsu was curious, kind of excited, and nervous. He couldn't wait to give the maid ( or servant. Whatever you wanna call her) an order and she'd have to do it. Natsu imagined sitting on his bed, ringing a bell, and the maid coming in with a bowl of super spicy chilli.

Natsu was also curious about what a whore was like and he was nervous because, well, another girl was living with them. He knew nothing about her. So, it'd be strange.

Happy was excited to meet the maid and Charle was in Wendy's rooms sleeping. She didn't care much about the new maid.

The doorbell rang and Wendy ran to the door to open it up. Igneel stepped in, pulling two huge red suitcases through the door. Once he stepped in, a figure was right behind him.

Natsu stared at her.

She had long blond hair. On the right side of her head, she had a side pony tail that was held together by a blue ribbon. The girl had big brown eyes, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was around Natsu's height.

Not to mention she had really big boobs, but Natsu wasn't that big of a pervert, so he decided to ignore that aspect of her appearance. No matter how hard it was.

Other than that, Lucy was very pretty.

"Wendy, Happy, Natsu, this is Lucy Heartifilla. She will be our servant for the next few years." Igneel said.

Lucy rubbed the palms of her hands together and she nervously looked around the house. Lucy's eyes settled on Natsu.

Natsu had spiky, pink hair and dark eyes. He was cute, Lucy had to admit. Natsu was the type of boy where in a few years he would look very handsome and all the girls would just flock over to him.

He was intriguing.

Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her into the house. "Come in, big sister! Let's play with my Polly Pockets!"

"Wendy," Igneel said in his warning tone. "Lucy just got here. I'm sure she's tired and wants to unpack."

"Oh, it's fine." Lucy smiled and squeezed Wendy's hand. "I haven't played with dolls in a long time, but I used to. It'll be fun."

"Ok, then. Natsu, would you help me take these bags to Lucy's room?" Igneel asked.

"Sure." Natsu walked past Lucy. He accidently stepped on Lucy's foot. However, he didn't apologize.

"Excuse me, aren't you going to say sorry?" Lucy asked, a bit annoyed. She couldn't tolerate rude behavior.

Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, Luigi."

"It's Lucy."

The two teens glared at each other. Lucy wasn't going to have some kid think he can walk over her (literally) just because she was now a maid.

Natsu wasn't going to let his servant think she was just going to lounge around and act like a spoiled brat. It's amusing how just a minute ago he called her pretty and now he was slightly annoyed. Why?

_**She's out of your league. **_

**A/N: Ok, part 2 of this flashback should be coming later on this week or next week! Sorry, I just wanted to get the new chapter out. I was inspired by some of the NaLu AMVs on Youtube. **

**My favorite one was called Forever or Never Natsu/Lucy. It's pretty good ^.^ **

**So, thanks for reading guys. Have a kickass Spring Break ;) **

**Updated: 3/4/13**


	11. One More Story

**A/N: Holy shit I fucked up. Since Natsu's birthday is in the summer…he should be a sophomore not a freshman in this story…SHIT! Then Lucy would be a senior! **

**Fuck it. Peeps, just go with it. I refuse to go back and reedit the story. It'd be waste of time. So, I'm sure y'all don't care…**

**But it bothers the fuck outta me. **

**Excuse my French, but I'm irritated with myself! **

**Screw logic, ages, and grades. **

**P.S. The beginning of this story takes place after Natsu's birthday. He's thirteen and is about to head into eighth grade. Cool? **

**Cool! **

**Chapter 11**

**One More Story**

"Lucy!"

…

"Lucy, get your ass in here! I'm hungry!"

The door to Natsu's bedroom slammed open and Lucy walked in. She carried a tray of chili and in her hand she carried a glass of Dr. Pepper.

Natsu was currently playing on his Xbox. Dragon Slayers: Fire and Ice was an addictive game. It was based off of a book then it became so popular that they made a movie and video game about it. If Natsu wanted to beat the main bad guy, Achonoligia, he needed to replenish. He needed food.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Lucy asked irritably.

"Next to me."

Right now, Lucy was fuming. It was the beginning of summer, she was hot and sweaty, she was being bossed around by a little kid, and not to mention she couldn't go home for her birthday!

Lucy wasn't paying attention and when she walked forward she ended up tripping over one of the chords. The Dr. Pepper splashed all over Natsu's Xbox. The gaming system sizzled and the TV screen went dark. The bowl of chili landed all over Natsu.

His eyes widened as he stared at the blank screen.

Two months.

Two months of hard effort had gone down the drain.

Natsu would have to get a new game and start _**all over. **_

Lucy gasped. A part of her felt bad that she made a mess. But, the other part of her was laughing because she knew Natsu deserved it. He really did.

"Y-You bitch! What the hell have you done?" Natsu yelled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Shut up! Your little Xbox is fine. Just wipe the soda off of it."

"The system is fried, Lucy! How am I supposed to play Dragon Slayers now?! You're the servant, do something!"

"Well you deserve it for bossing me around. I'm done with being your servant, Natsu." Lucy kicked the pink haired teen in the knee and she left the room, slamming the door shut.

All hell broke loose when Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel came home. The two teens blamed each other and almost got into a fist fight if Mrs. Dragneel hadn't intervened.

Happy was laughing the entire time as he watched the two teens squabbled. In his opinion, Lucy was a weirdo, but he didn't despise her like Natsu did. Charle said that Natsu liked Lucy, but Happy wasn't entirely convinced.

"Are you sure, Charle?" Happy asked. "Natsu practically hates her."

Charle shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Boys are oblivious. Natsu probably doesn't even understand his feelings for Lucy." She smirked, "Don't worry. He'll realize it soon enough…"

Happy hoped so. Sometimes the arguments were really annoying.

***( Eighth Grade Year)***

**The Chemistry Lab**

Natsu was pissed. The main reason he was pissed off was because he was paired with Jellal Fernandez. He hated him. Jellal had hurt one of Natsu's friends, Erza, a while back. Even though Erza and Jellal reconciled, Natsu still didn't like him.

Jellal didn't like Natsu either. So, pairing the two teens together was the worse idea their teacher came up with.

"Ok, class. This is for a test grade. Remember all the lab safety procedures we went over. Follow the instructions and your chemical project will be done. It's not hard and nothing should _**explode. **_" Their teacher emphasized the word "explode".

The sounds of glass hitting each other and the murmurs of students were heard in the chemistry lab. Natsu and Jellal refused to talk. Natsu wanted a good grade. The first semester was almost over and he was almost failing this class.

"Natsu, you're stirring the mixture too fast." Jellal chastised him. Jellal snickered and pointed to Natsu's pink shirt. "Nice shirt."

That's the second reason Natsu was pissed. Lucy put his uniform in with a whole bunch of other colors and they ran together. Now he had pink and green shirts. Natsu already forced Lucy to wash his boxers and socks for the rest of the year because of the Xbox incident this summer. He felt like this was her revenge on him.

"Shut up, ya bastard." Natsu replied through gritted teeth. Natsu took some of the salt and threw it in Jellal's eyes.

"Son of a-!" Jellal rubbed the salt out of his eyes, but they still stung. He grabbed a beaker that happened to be filled with Bleach (and the teacher is very irresponsible and stupid for leaving bleach and other chemicals in their reach.) and poured it on Natsu's pants.

Natsu grabbed the beaker out of Jellal's hands and threw it on his shirt. He grabbed more salt and threw it at him.

Jellal tackled Natsu to the ground and the two boys tumbled around on the floor, bumping into other work stations.

Levy's mixture fell to the ground and spread across the floor. Cana's mixture happened to fall too and mix with Levy's mixture.

Oh shit.

A high pitched sizzling sound made everyone run for cover under their workstations.

_**BOOM!**_

Beakers, glasses, sharp utensils and other items were sent flying across the room. A fire ignited and the teacher tried to get everyone out of the room. Natsu and Jellal were still rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking each other.

When Jellal started coughing, the two teens realized they had destroyed the chemistry lab. Glass shards were strewn out across the floor and Jellal had a few cuts on his arm. A glass shard scraped Natsu's neck and left a long scar.

"Look what you did, Natsu. So typical." Jellal said, rolling his eyes. He then sprinted out of the lab.

Well, Natsu did like fire. He would've tried to put it out, but it was spreading too fast and he knew he needed to get out of there.

After the fire had been put out and Jellal and Natsu were given a huge lecture from Master, everyone was sent home early. Natsu knew he'd be in major trouble when he got home.

It was only one clock, so he had plenty of time to relax before he heard his parents punish him. Natsu made it home and he plopped down on his bed. He was surprised that Lucy wasn't home. He changed out of his school uniform, took a quick shower, and put on his pajamas instead. So, he decided he could take a long nap instead.

His nap wasn't peaceful. The side of his neck was on fire and he felt like he had a massive fever. His head was dizzy and his eyes were cloudy. Natsu was delusional and he couldn't tell what anything was anymore.

"Natsu, sit up real quick…"

He opened his eyes to see Lucy standing over him with medicine and a cool rag. She looked worried. At least he thought she did.

"Ngh…what…ugh…" Natsu couldn't respond. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Dumbass, you're sick. You rolled around in chemicals, were caught in a fire, and you have a huge cut on your neck." Lucy said.

Lucy got into his bed and changed Natsu's position. His head was in her lap and she dabbed the cool, wet rag on his forehead and on his neck. Natsu sighed as the coolness touched his hot skin.

"Just because we argue doesn't mean I don't care about you a little." Lucy whispered. Her cheeks were flushed like she didn't mean to say that.

Lucy's brown eyes stared into his and Natsu's vision became clear. He only saw Lucy.

Nothing else.

His heart beat sped up and he was mesmerized by her. She acted like a kid at times, but he liked this part of Lucy. The part where she took care of him or offered him serious advice.

He always wanted to see this side of her if it was possible.

_My heart is beating fast…Why do I feel this way? _

Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's cheek. A light blush dusted his cheeks. He was obviously delusional. Maybe he was imagining Lucy was there because he wanted her there.

"L-Luce…" Natsu whispered. "Don't tell my parents about the scar…it'll be our secret."

"Ok, but I'm putting a Band-Aid on it. Leave it on there for a couple days and I'm sure it'll heal in no time."

"Thanks…" Natsu gave a funny, half smile. "Lucy."

"You're welcome, Natsu."

Meanwhile, unaware to Natsu and Lucy, Charle and Happy were watching the whole scene. Charle smirked, "See, I told you they would come around eventually."

Later on that afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel scolded Natsu and grounded him. Master called their house and said Jellal and Natsu would have to be suspended from school for a few weeks and would have to pay to get the chemistry lab new equipment. It was all over the news and some of his classmates told the reporters about what they witnessed. He was the center of attention and he kind of liked it.

But, that didn't bother Natsu as much. He was still thinking about the events that occurred this afternoon with Lucy. Maybe he didn't hate her completely now, but that still didn't change the fact that she was a whore.

And out of his league.

Lucy didn't think much of the incident. She was just worried about Natsu and wanted to take care of him. Lucy still couldn't get the image of his cute smile out of her head.

_Maybe Natsu will be a little nicer to me now. _

"Yeah right." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She just wanted to forget this whole day now.

She fell asleep thinking of Natsu.

**A/N: Well, that was the worst way to end a chapter. Meh, I'm going to start writing the next chapter now. It might be up later on today or tomorrow. I'm on Spring Break, so expect a few updates ^.^ **

**By the way, the story is getting close to it's end! NOOOOO! **

**Love y'all buh bye! **

**Updated: 3/10/13**


	12. One More Dance

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway…I seriously I have no idea when this is going end. Pssh, the next chapter might be the very last one. I know whats gonna happen, I just don't know how to pace it…**

**So, let's just say that the climax is here! Yay! **

**I hope you all had a lovely Spring Break. ^.^ **

**P.S. This is a time skip to April :3 **

**The song in this chapter is Say Goodbye by Skillet. I thought it related to this story really well. **

**Chapter 12**

**One More Dance**

Natsu was surprised by Happy's question. It caught him off guard and it made him wonder about a couple of problems in particular. The first problem was that Lucy _**may **_have to go back home this month and marry Hibiki and he'll lose her forever. The second problem was that he didn't know if he and Lucy were even a _**couple **_to begin with.

"Prom, huh?" Natsu mused, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Aren't you going to ask, Lucy?" Happy pressed on, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

"Well…" Happy trailed off and smirked, "Rumor has it tons of boys have asked her."

Happy was surprised. There was no reaction. Natsu didn't get mad, didn't flinch, or even smile. He was stoic. "Natsu, didn't you just here what I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard ya." Natsu shrugged, "I'm not worried about it. She's not going to say yes to any of them."

"Oh ok…" Happy said. He was a little shocked that Natsu was calm about it. What was with him?

***( The Magic Café)***

"Lucy, are you sure?" Hibiki asked.

Lucy nodded her head and pressed the ring into his hands. "I'm sorry, Hibiki. But, I-I'm just not ready to get married. Maybe someday I will be."

Hibiki smiled, "Whenever you are ready we can always make arrangements again and-"

"No." Lucy interrupted him. "That's not what I meant. I mean that if I want to marry someone I want it to be of my own free will. _I want to choose who I will marry." _

Hibiki pursed his lips and adverted his eyes away from the blond. "Oh, I see."

"Don't be mad, Hibiki." Lucy pressed on. "You are going to find someone else who you truly love too. And it'll be the same with me."

"I'm not mad." Hibiki smiled, "I'm disappointed, yes, but not mad. So, how are you going to explain things to your father?"

"Well, Fairy Tail is about to have their prom." Lucy smiled and her eyes lighted up as she thought about the magical night. "After the prom, I'm going to go see him and tell him the truth."

"Your dad is sick. The doctors think he has the same sickness your mom had." Hibiki said.

Lucy gulped. Her father may just die just like her mama had. It wasn't fair. Lucy was only seventeen and she was about to lose both of her parents. Maybe the Dragneels wouldn't mind letting her stay a bit longer after her services were complete. Lucy only has eight months left.

_Less than a year. _

"Then I'll stay with him until his last moments." Lucy answered. She looked down at her watch. "Hibiki, I have to go. Thanks for coming out here…and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I like the Magic Café. It feels magical." Hibiki smiled. Lucy couldn't help but laugh and hug her former fiancé.

"Thanks for understanding."

***( The Dragneels Home)***

It was almost nine o' clock by the time Lucy got home. Wendy was already in bed so she couldn't tell her goodnight. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel were paying off bills. Sometimes Lucy forgot that the Dragneels were rich to. Happy and Charle had already went to bed.

Good. She wanted to talk to Natsu with out any interruptions.

Lucy went into his room to find the pink haired boy playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Lucy was worried that he was becoming an addict. "Hey, Natsu." She sat down on his bed. Natsu immediately closed his gaming system and looked at her.

"What'd he say?"

"My dad is sick and he might actually die soon. Oh, I gave back the engagement ring and called it off." Lucy smiled sadly. "Once prom is over I'm going to go visit him for the weekend. Talk to him."

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked. He was slightly worried that she didn't seem as distressed about her father's impending death.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem fine that your dad is dying." Natsu explained. "So, I was wondering if you were actually ok…"

Lucy looked down at her hands. "Oh, uh," She took a deep breath and looked back up at Natsu. "I don't really know. He is my dad and I love him, but I can never forget that he practically gave me away and tried to make my own life decisions for me. So, I don't really know what to feel."

"It'll be ok, Luce. You know we'll always be here for you." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Luce, you're going to prom with me." Natsu declared.

"Wait…I am?"

"Yep. It's already decided."

Lucy giggled and pecked Natsu on the cheek. "Thanks for taking me. It'll be fun."

"No problem."

Natsu and Lucy were quiet after that. It wasn't awkward. The quiet was comfortable and two teenagers actually liked being around each other now. There were hardly any fights anymore.

"So, you'll stay?" Natsu asked, hope brewing in his dark eyes.

"Yes. I will."

***( PROM NIGHT!)***

"I thought this was the Junior/Senior prom." Natsu asked as he noticed his classmates and friends dancing, drinking, and socializing.

"Well, you're here." Lucy laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Natsu huffed in annoyance. "I'm your _date. _I can be here." No matter what he would always be made out to be a little kid. At least he was taller than Lucy.

"Hmm," Lucy looked around the decorated gym. "Maybe they let the rest of the school in. The more the merrier right?"

Natsu sniffed the air and his mouth instantly watered.

CHICKEN NUGGETS!

"Uh, be right back Luce." Natsu mumbled as he let go of Lucy's hand and went toward the table where the food was laid out. Lucy sighed, but she admitted she wouldn't like Natsu if he wasn't like that. It might have sounded weird to other people for Lucy to admit she liked her boyfriend a glutton. That made him different and Lucy wanted to be with him more because of that.

_I want to stay with Natsu. That's all I want. _

Lucy walked around and talked with her friends. Erza was teaching Lucy how to do the Dougie while in return Lucy taught Erza how to do the Soulja Boy. **(A/N: Oh I haven't done this dance in forever xD) **

"Ok everybody." Mirajane spoke into the microphone. "Grab a partner. It's time for the slow dance."

The single boy and girls shuffled off the dance floor while others grabbed their date's hands and led them out onto the dance floor. "Luce," Lucy turned around to see Natsu extending his hand out to her. She took it and smiled as he put his hand on her waist.

"I don't know how to dance." Natsu said.

"Oh, it's ok. Just…go with it."

The music began and everyone began to dance.

_Things are changing. It seems strange and I need to figure this out. You've got your life. _

_I got mine. _

_But you're all I cared about. _

Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little at the song that was playing. It was almost like it was meant for them. Natsu blushed because he knew the song was almost like a jab at them.

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight. Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I. And although we knew. _

_This time would come for me and you. Don't say anything tonight. _

_If you're gonna say goodbye. _

_Do you remember in December? _

_How we swore we would never change. _

"Ok, this is weird." Natsu said. This song was definitely pointed towards them and their issue right now.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on saying goodbye, remember?" Lucy whispered.

_Do we have to end this now? Can we make it last somehow? _

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today. Cause I don't leave this way. _

_Don't say goodbye. _

"Natsu, I-" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence as Natsu pressed her lips against hers. She remembered the night of Christmas Eve when they first kissed and the second one they shared a day after. They were both playing with each other's feelings then.

This kiss was real. Their first _**real kiss. **_

Natsu was the first to break their kiss and he pulled Lucy closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

_Yesterday we were laughing. Today I'm left here asking. _

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you._

_Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye. _

The music stopped and everyone clapped. Lucy's face was hot. She was smiling however at the boy who could truly make her smile.

"Natsu, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok. When you get back, can we go home? Prom is boring."

Lucy sighed. Only he would think the biggest night of her high school career was boring. She went into the bathroom and looked at her face. It was still red and hot.

_Get it together! _

After taking care of her business, Lucy left the bathroom.

If she had been paying attention, she would've noticed the two men behind her.

Waiting for her.

***( Meanwhile at the Dragneel's)**

"What?" Igneel asked in shock. "Lucy is coming home? She's at Prom with Natsu-"

"She just called me and said she was taking a train back home. By the way, she will no longer be working for you." Jude said hoarsely over the phone.

"Jude, please. I know Lucy is arranged to be married, but she's not even eighteen yet. Are you she's ready to take over the family business?"

Jude coughed violently over the phone. "Y-Yes. She's my daughter and will inherit my fortune."

"But, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Igneel said the hurt evident in his voice.

"Oh well. Thanks for looking after my daughter. I'm sure she appreciates it. Goodbye, Igneel." Jude hung up leaving a confused Igneel to ponder over tonight's events.

**A/N: HOORY SHEET! The intensity is overwhelming! :O **

**Thanks to GeeTash for helping me and inspiring me for the end. **

**Actually, thanks to you all for the encouragement. This story would probably had been deleted if it wasn't for y'alls support. **

**In fact I'm trying to think of another NaLu story to write, but I'm fresh out of some ideas :( I hope to become inspired soon so I can bring y'all another NaLu fic ^.^ **

**Updated: 3/18/13 **


	13. One More Chase

**A/N: I've already started my new FT story. It's a Sticy story…**

**DON'T KILL ME! **

**I love NaLu, but I thought I'd try out something else. Plus, I'm starting to like Sting ^.^ **

**Anyway, this story has about 2 more chapters left so I hope you guys enjoy it. :3 **

**Summer is almost here! :D **

**Chapter 13**

**One More Chase**

Natsu was eating again by the snack bar and talking to Gray. The two teens had made amends about the "Lucy Incident" (as Gray dubbed it) and were back to normal. Well, as normal as these two teens were going to get.

"Tentacle porn? Gray, I don't even want to know…" Natsu sighed.

"Dude, it wasn't even my fault! Lyon figured out the password to my phone and put a whole bunch of pictures of it on my phone. He even had it on my browser history. What a sick fuck."

"But, you liked it?" Natsu guessed, giving a knowing look to Gray. Gray was once again in his underwear, but he was completely oblivious.

"Hell no! What makes you think that?"

"When I mentioned it, you stripped. And…there's a octopus right on that table. So…" Natsu began to laugh as Gray turned bright red.

Before Gray could respond, Natsu's phone rang.

_Merry Go-Round! _

"That song is so old." Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"So is your mom, but you still listen to her." Natsu snickered. He answered the phone. "What's up, dad?"

"You need to come home. We need to talk right now." Igneel said, his voice had a hint of hurt in it.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Natsu asked frantically. He immediately thought something happened to Lucy's father. Natsu would hate to have the news broken to her on Prom night.

"Yes, in a way. Just come home…"

"Ok, I'll get, Luce-"

"No. Lucy isn't there. She's not at the Prom anymore."

Natsu laughed off his father's stupidity. "Lucy just went to the bathroom. She'll be-"

"She went home, Natsu. She's not there." Igneel sighed. "Just come home…"

Natsu slammed his phone shut and sprinted across the gym to where the bathrooms were. He didn't give a shit whether he was barging into the girl's restroom.

"Luce! Lucy!" The bathroom was empty. No trace of her anywhere. Except…"Her perfume." He whispered. Natsu had a great sense of smell and hearing. He knew Lucy's scent and could follow it.

He left the bathroom and travelled down the hall. Her scent was slowly fading and it made Natsu even more distressed. "Lucy!" He passed the lockers and came to the glass doors leading out of the school.

Natsu was outside and the cool night air made him shiver. Or maybe it was because his girlfriend went missing?

Sitting on the steps, Natsu could see Gajeel making out with…

"Gajeel? _**Levy?**_" Natsu asked incredulously.

Gajeel and Levy broke apart and stared wide eyed at Natsu. Gajeel glared at his cousin and asked, "What the hell is it, flame brain?"

Natsu wanted to ask when the two teens had hooked up, but he knew this wasn't the time. "Lucy has gone missing. Dad said she went home, but she was just here a few minutes ago."

"Gajeel, go help your cousin." Levy picked up her dress and stood up. "You two need to go find, Lu-chan."

"O-Oh ok." Gajeel blushed. Natsu almost wanted to start laughing, but he knew he could mess with his cousin after they had found Lucy.

Once Levy left, Gajeel took Natsu to his truck. "Wow, Uncle Metallica let you drive that?"

"No, I stole it. Now get in. I'm sure bunny girl is playing a prank on you and is actually at the house." Gajeel said.

Natsu hoped so.

***( The Hearifillia Manor)***

Lucy and Hibiki sat next to each other as they waited to see their fathers. Hibiki's handsome features were distorted from his black eye and split lip. Lucy was horrified to see him that way.

Lucy wasn't in better shape either. Her hip was bruised, from where the henchmen pushed her down, and her head was swimming. The henchmen had to inject her with something to knock her out because she kept making a fuss.

_Bastards…_

"Lucy, why do you think we're here?" Hibiki asked. He sounded drowsy.

"They're probably going to punish us for refusing to get married." Lucy clenched her fist. "They can take my damn inheritance away. I don't care. I just want to be with…" A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about Natsu. The immature, funny, reckless boy she loved and wanted to stay with all the time.

_We said we wouldn't say goodbye tonight…Are you mad, Natsu? _

"Lucy. Hibiki. Come in." Hibiki's father, Mr. Lates, said as he opened up the door.

Lucy and Hibiki stood up and walked into the study. It was a huge room with a desk in the very center. Lucy always wondered why her father wanted such a big room for just one desk.

Jude was sitting in the chair, glaring at them. Lucy realized he had changed a lot. He had long hair that was pass his shoulders, a beard, and he seemed to have lost a bit of weight.

"Now, would you care to explain to me why you decided not to get married?" Jude said, his voice hoarse.

"Hibiki and I decided that we wanted to marry who we wanted to. Not have it arranged." Lucy answered.

"Yes. Also, I've been in love with another." Hibiki looked over at his father and gave him a smirk. "Karen Lillica."

"H-How dare you still be with fooling around with that girl!" Mr. Lates roared. He looked ready to knock his son out.

"I love her. I wish to marry her."

Lucy was a bit shocked. She thought he truly loved her.

_Maybe he did love me, but his heart would always belong to Karen…_

"What? Y-You love that sadistic girl?! Hibiki, you're a fool. I won't allow it." Mr. Lates yelled.

Jude stared at his daughter intently before asking, "Do you love someone else?"

Lucy froze. She had a bad feeling that her father might try to do harm to the Dragneel family. But, could she really stand here and deny her love for Natsu?

"Yes. I do. Natsu Dragneel." Lucy spoke boldly, no longer afraid.

Jude laughed and stood up. "I thought so. But, it's decided. You two will be married tomorrow morning. Guards take them back to their rooms. They need a good night's sleep."

***( The Dragneel Home)***

The whole Dragneel household was trying to concoct a plan to convince Jude to bring Lucy back. But, they were interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my. Who could be here this late?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

Wendy opened up the door and was surprised to see a girl with grey eyes and long brown hair. "Excuse me? Lucy lives here right?"

"Yes." Natsu answered, coming up to the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michelle Lobster, Lucy's cousin."

**A/N: Oh shit! What's gonna happen next?! DUN DUN DUN! I'll start typing the next chapter tonight and hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow. **

**^.^ Thanks for the reviews everyone! Have a good day!**

**Oh Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. **

**Updated: 3/28/13**


	14. One More Shot

**A/N: Woah, over a 150 reviews?! Wow, I can't believe the story is this popular ._. **

**Just curious, what do you like about this story that caught your attention? **

**Seriously, I gotta know. **

**Anyway, D: **

**Second to last chapter. **

**HOORY SHEET, IT'S ALMOST DONE! **

**Thanks for the support everyone ^.^ **

**Playlist: Mirrors – Justin Timberlake**

**Falling in the Black – Skillet **

**Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars**

**Lucky Strike – Maroon 5 **

**Chapter 14**

**One More Shot**

"This is cruel…" Lucy whispered.

It was morning.

Her wedding day.

She was too young to be getting married. Even if she was ready to get married, she would rather marry Natsu anyway.

"Princess," Her maid, Virgo, came in carrying her wedding dress. Lucy felt disgusted with herself and her father.

Several times, last night, she tried to escape, but her father put various guards around the manor to make sure she wouldn't escape. Lucy felt so weak and helpless.

"When is the wedding, Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"In three hours." Virgo answered. "Will you punish me now, Princess?"

"N-No! Quit asking that now!" Lucy scolded. She was used to Virgo asking that question all the time.

"Princess, are you sad?" Virgo asked.

"Yes. Virgo, may you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Can you bring me a phone? I need to call someone."

Virgo was quiet for a moment, her face stoic. "I was ordered not to let you use any phones or any other communication devices."

"Virgo! H-How could you do this to me? You're my friend. You should help me!"

"You'll be fine, Princess. Trust me." Virgo walked over to Lucy and put a note and a peculiar looking key in her hand. "Go to the basement."

***( With Natsu…)***

Natsu, Wendy, Michelle, Happy, and Charle were at the breakfast table, discussing what to do about Lucy. Michelle had informed them of something important.

"My dad and Uncle Jude were brothers. My grandfather favored my dad more. When Grandfather was about to die, he gave a piece of paper to my dad, telling him that the paper was deed to the Heartifillia inheritance." Michelle explained. "Unfortunately, Uncle Jude somehow stole it from my dad and he got all the money instead."

"People will do horrible things to their family for money." Wendy pointed out.

"What does this have to do with Lucy?" Charle asked.

"Yeah, from what I heard, Lucy's dad was poor and built his company from scratch…and using my dad's money." Natsu grumbled the last part.

"He did. However, he kept it a secret. Uncle Jude kept all the money somewhere hidden. Here's the bad part. My dad always thought he lost the Heartifillia fortune, however, recently he found out Uncle Jude took it." Michelle said.

"Well, boo hoo." Natsu replied in an annoyed tone. "What does this have to do with Lucy?"

"My dad wants revenge. He wants to take everything from Uncle Jude. Unfortunately, Uncle Jude is dying so…" Michelle trailed off.

Charle's eyes widened, "So, he's to prideful. He wants to pass the inheritance along to Lucy. Jude will be dead and won't have to worry about it. However, Lucy will be in trouble."

"Well, he was thoughtful in a way." Happy said. Everyone stared at the blue Exceed like he was crazy. "Think about it. He still wants Lucy to have money and status, so he arranged a marriage with Hibiki."

"That's not thoughtful. It's _**sick!" **_Natsu sneered. "He planned to have his daughter take the fall. Michelle, what exactly does your dad plan to do?"

"He won't tell me. Except that he will crush Uncle Jude no matter what. Any day now." Michelle answered.

"Like now. We're wasting time. We gotta get to Lucy's house." Wendy said.

"Well, let's start packing. We got about a two hour train ride."

***(Meanwhile)***

Lucy looked through the basement until she found the approximately four foot door in a very dusty corner that was depicted on the piece of paper. Lucy gripped the key tighter as her palms began to sweat.

_What does Virgo want me to see? Well, maybe this is a secret escape route! _

Lucy slipped the key through the keyhole and turned it to the right. She jiggled the door knob, but the door remained shut. Lucy sighed and turned it to the left. The door still wouldn't open.

"Damn door." Lucy growled. She continued to jiggle the door until it finally opened up. "Yes, finally!"

She got down on her knees and crawled through the tiny door. Lucy slowly stood up in the dark room. When she walked in further, a motion light went off and the room lit up. Lucy gaped at the enormous room. Not because of how big it was.

But because she wondered how the gold blocks and diamonds got in here.

"My inheritance…" Lucy whispered. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

_**This is mine. **_

_**All mine. **_

_**All of it will be mine if I just marry Hibiki…**_

Lucy began to imagine the clothes, the shoes, and cars she could buy if she had this money. And to think it'd be hers in a few hours. Lucy walked over to a huge mound of diamonds and picked a few up. "Woah…" She breathed. Her face was reflected in the diamond.

"Shine bright like a diamond~" Lucy giggled. She could spend eternity in here. "I bet Natsu would love this place~"

_**Natsu**_

_**Oh no**_

Lucy dropped the diamond and backed away from the diamonds and gold bars. She was considering giving up her freedom so that she could have some silly diamonds!

How could she think like that? Natsu would hate her if he found she was giving up her freedom and her love for him all because of her inheritance.

_I'm such a horrible person. _

Lucy got down on her knees and crawled through the door again. She made sure to lock it.

"Hello, Lucy. You've grown."

She jumped and faced the voice that addressed her. "Uncle, Jem? What are you doing here?" She smiled, "Is Michelle here too?"

"Uh, no. She said she didn't want to come." Jem Heartifillia answered.

"What? But, Michelle and I are good friends. We're cousins!" Lucy exclaimed. Just a few days ago, Lucy had told her cousin about Natsu and how her father was trying to make her marry Hibiki.

Something isn't right.

"Talk with me, Lucy. Walk with me. Let us catch up." Jem held out his arm to his niece. Lucy gladly took it and they left the basement together. As they walked down the hall, Jem asked Lucy where her father was.

"He's probably in his room. Do you wish to speak to him, Uncle Jem?"

"Yes. I'll go speak with him. You do need to hurry up and get ready for your wedding."

***( Three Hours Later)***

Michelle was glad that the maids had let her and the Dragneel family in, believing they were guests for the wedding.

"The wedding is taking place in private however. It'll be in Master Jude's private study. You can wait outside the study until they're done."

Michelle chuckled. "Of course he'd want it in his office."

Suddenly, a girl's scream tore through the whole mansion. Natsu recognized it as Lucy's voice.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He took off.

"Natsu, wait!" Wendy yelled. Her brother was so reckless, it was crazy!

"Let's go after him. He has a good sense of hearing and probably knows where she is." Happy said. He and Charle unfurled their wings and they flew off to catch up with Natsu.

Wendy and Michelle followed the two Exceeds until they came to the study. The doors were wide open and they could see everything perfectly.

Lucy was in between Jude and Jem as they pointed guns at one another.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Michelle yelled as she took a few steps forward.

Jem's finger was on the trigger, ready to fire. "Taking back what's mine. Michelle, go to the basement. That's where the inheritance lays. _**My inheritance…"**_

"N-No!" Michelle began to cry. "Please stop. It's only money!"

"Papa, put the gun down now. You're sick and don't need any more stress." Lucy yelled.

Jem and Jude didn't back down. Jem frowned and a few tears pricked his eyes. "Forgive me, brother…"

A finger, a trigger, and a piercing shot.

One man was left standing.

**A/N: …**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, I FINALLY finished my Young Marine boot camp today and next Saturday I'll be graduating ^.^ Then I can sleep in again on Saturdays and have more time to write! Yay! **

**So, a new chapter maybe up this Monday and then the epilogue by this weekend! D': **

**BTW, I liked writing about Lucy becoming overcome with Greed (FMA anyone?). I think anyone would act like this if you saw a huge ass room filled with money xD **

**Yeah…**

**Love y'all Tootles!~**

**Updated: 3/30/13 **


	15. One More Fool (Chapter?)

**A/N: Here is the anticipated next chapter to One More Year! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah**

**Chapter 15**

**One More Fool**

To save you all the trouble here's what happened.

Natsu realizes he was idiot for loving Lucy and gets married to Lisanna.

Wendy marries Hibiki.

And then Lucy dies as a old cat woman…

**THE END! **

**A/N: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! ^.^ Don't worry the real chapter will be up soon ^.^ **


	16. I'm VERY SorryHiatus

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


	17. One More Family

**A/N: I'm back peeps! Did ya miss me? **

**I missed you D: **

**Anyway, I know I'm back sooner than expected. When I wrote that note, It was in the heat of the moment and I was upset. But, I'm doing a little better now ^.^ **

**I only have 2 weeks of school left! So, if I can make it through that then I should be good ^.^ **

**Hey, I posted a Sticy story! It's on my page so go check it out! Oh, and Sunday I got my first Fairy Tail manga. It's volume 23 ^.^ **

**So, enjoy the anticipated chapter of **

**ONE MORE YEAR! **

**Playlist: Gentleman – Psy**

**Lights – Ellie Goulding **

**Chapter 15 **

**One More Family**

Natsu covered Lucy's trembling hands with his own as the two teens waited in the waiting room of the hospital. Lucy had gotten out of her wedding dress which had been tainted with blood. She tried to stay calm, but she couldn't.

Just imagine how her cousin felt.

"Lucy, I brought you a soda." Wendy came in and sat down next to the distraught blond and handed her the cool drink.

"T-Thanks, Wendy." Lucy stuttered.

Happy was concerned. Lucy was in a really bad state and no one, not even Natsu, could help her. He could see how much Natsu really loved her. He was glad that those two idiots finally managed to get together.

"Ms. Heartifillia," A doctor came in. "Your uncle was shot in the chest, but we were able to stabilize him. But, he's unconscious right now. Your father, however, suffered quite a shock. He's not doing to well-"

"May I seem him?" Lucy asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, you may. He's in room 654."

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand and she gave him a small smile. "I'll be back." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Natsu sadly watched her go.

When Lucy came into the room, she was overwhelmed by her many emotions. Anger, sadness, hatred…All of these things made her up. Yes, the man lying in the hospital bed was her father, but she never suspected that she would hate him this much at this moment.

"Mama," Lucy whispered. She took a seat by her father's bed and held his hand. "Mama," She said again, "Why'd you have to go? Papa would never act this way if you were still here. Why'd you have to get sick and die?"

They say things happen for a reason. There's a reason her mother died. There's a reason that her father was about to die. There's a reason why…

She met the Dragneels.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle…everyone didn't come into her life for no reason. They would always be by her side. No matter what.

"Papa," The words sounded foreign on her lips since she hadn't called her father 'Papa' in many years. "Thank you. For everything. No matter how much hell I had to endure, it's made me a better and stronger person."

Jude squeezed her hand and said, "No, thank you Lucy. But, do me a favor." He took in a deep breath. "Give back the inheritance to Jem and…tell the Dragneels thank you."

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. "I-I will, Papa!" She stood up and gave her papa a hug.

The last one she'd ever give.

***( The Next Day)***

"I see. He's dead now." Jem Heartifillia said sadly. "if I'd known,"

"Well, it's too late." Lucy said curtly. She was very angry at her uncle. Yes, her papa was to blame too, but Jem went to the extreme. She knew that her papa was going to die anyway, but Jem just brought his death faster.

Now, Lucy was truly an orphan.

"Lucy, you can stay with us." Michelle chirped. "Our estate is just as big as-"

"No. I'm going to live with the Dragneels." Lucy said. "The funeral has already been arranged. But, I'm not staying."

"Why not?" Jem asked, surprised by Lucy's rudeness.

Lucy's voice wavered, "I already had to watch my mom be buried, have people I don't know tell me everything is going to be ok, and be reminded of that day every day of my life. It's selfish, I know, but I just can't go through that again."

"Lucy, I'm sorry. You know I am." Jem said again.

"So am I." With that said, Lucy picked up her purse and exited the hospital room. She met Natsu and Happy back at the waiting room.

"Are you guys ready?" Lucy asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Luce?" Natsu asked. He didn't mind, but he was concerned for Lucy's wellbeing.

"I'm sure." Lucy nodded her head.

***( Heartifillia Mansion)***

It was nighttime and from far away people could see the fire and smoke. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Charle, and Wendy all stood away from the mansion as it burned.

"Well, looks like no one is gonna get that stupid inheritance now." Natsu mused.

"Won't that uncle of yours be mad, Lucy?" Charle asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Lucy shrugged. She tried to appear nonchalant, but she was upset. Yes, it was drastic to take such measures and burn her home down, but she had to. The mansion would've just gone to some other rich family who may have found the Heartifillia Inheritance and fight over it.

The maids, butlers, and cooks had all found other jobs and were doing well. However, Virgo would be staying with Lucy and helping her out at the Dragneel's home.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and buried her head in his chest. "I'm glad I met you. Thanks for helping me out so far…."

Natsu tilted her head up so they were looking each other in the eye. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy smiled against his mouth and brought him closer to her to where their bodies were touching.

"Yuck," Charle said.

"They're sucking each other's face!" Happy pointed out.

Wendy's face went red. She had forgotten that the two liked each other.

It took the whole night, but the mansion burned down. Lucy was grateful that the fire hadn't spread too far. Now, it was time for Lucy to go to her new home.

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel were shocked that Lucy burned down her home, but she told them the whole story. Igneel shook his head. "To think he'd even do that." He looked at Lucy sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine." Lucy said with confidence. "If you don't mind, may I stay here until I graduate? I'll continue working off the debt and-"

"Stupid," Charle interrupted her. "There's no more debt to pay off."

Mrs. Dragneel sent a warning glare to the Exceed. "Lucy, you don't have to work anymore. Just continue finishing up your high school education."

"Really?" Lucy asked in awe.

Igneel and Mrs. Dragneel hugged their former blond servant. Igneel said, "You're like a daughter to us, Lucy."

"M-My papa says s-sorry." Lucy cried.

"I forgive him." Igneel said.

They pulled away and Mrs. Dragneel wiped the tears from Lucy's eyes. "Now, go freshen up. We'll go out to eat and spend time together like a real family."

Lucy went back to her bedroom and Wendy and Charle went outside leaving Happy and Natsu with his parents. Mrs. Dragneel smiled warmly at her son and said, "You better treat Lucy nicely. After all, she is going to be my future daughter in law."

Natsu's face went bright red and he couldn't think of anything to say. Yes, he did love Lucy, but he couldn't even think about marriage! He was only fifteen!

Igneel laughed and poked his son in the face. "Your face is like a tomato."

"S-shut up!" Natsu swatted his dad's hand away.

Igneel and Mrs. Dragneel laughed while Happy began to poke Natsu's face. Wendy, Charle, and Lucy were confused when they walked in on them, but like a family, they joined in the bantering.

"Well, let's go eat! I say we go to the new curry restaurant." Lucy smiled. The first real smile Natsu had seen in a while.

"Hell no. I want a steak." Natsu said.

"Lobster…" Igneel drawled.

"Fish…" Wendy and Happy said in unison.

Lucy was glad she was with the Dragneels. Even though she covered it up, she was deeply troubled by the death of her papa. It left an emotional scar on her. However, as the months passed by, she realized that little by little her scar was beginning to mend.

When Natsu made her laugh, she felt true happiness. Being with him in general made her happy.

She couldn't believe it took her this long to realize her feelings for him. She loved everything about Natsu.

But, in **one more year**, they would have to be separated.

**A/N: Ya know, I really hate how this turned out. **

**I really do. **

**Lucy was OOC (In my opinion) and it was hard to decide who should die. **

**So, I'm sorry for the shit chapter y'all. **

**Check out my Sticy story since I think it's better? Please :) **

**Um, next chapter is the last chapter… **

**I'm sad that it's over D: **

**Updated: 5/8/13 **

**NOW I SHALL CONTINUE MY QUEST LOOKING FOR A LEGEND OF ZELDA GAME FOR THE NINTENDO DS...If there is one... ._. **


	18. One More Reason THE END!

**A/N: Well, here is the last chapter! **

**I've enjoyed writing this story and I'm surprised it became so popular! Thanks to each and everyone one of you who supported this story and gave me encouraging reviews! **

**You're all amazing! **

**My new FT story, No one Saw It Coming, is out already. It's a Sticy story and people said they liked it so far. **

**I plan on making another NaLu story, but I have no ideas for a NaLu story though. Like, If I make one it won't be as original as this….**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out later. **

**Thanks everyone! Seriously! **

**Have a great summer! **

**~Gray**

**Playlist: One More Night – Maroon 5 ( Um this song is like the base for this fic's title xD) **

**Pink ft. Fun – Just Give Me a Reason **

**Finale**

**Chapter 16**

**One More Reason**

***( 2 Years Later)***

**O.o**

"No."

"Just one date?"

"NO."

"Lucy, don't be like that."

The blond haired college student stamped her foot in frustration. She faced her blond haired companion.

"Dammit, Sting, I said no. No matter how many times you ask me, I will not go on a date with you. I have a boyfriend!" Lucy yelled.

Sting Eucliffe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he's like twelve. That makes you a pedophile, Lucy. Why not go with someone your own age?"

Lucy rubbed her temple and sat down on a bench. She and Sting had been walking to the cafeteria for lunch and meet their friend, Rogue Cheney, but as usual, Sting kept asking her out.

Lucy had been at Sabertooth University for two years now and she made good friends with Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. However, in her writing class, she had a arch nemesis whose name is Minerva. Minerva strived to make Lucy's college life horrible academically and socially, but because Lucy made a few good friends, she was supported.

Lucy was glad that Sabertooth University offered her a full ride scholarship, but she still missed Magnolia.

Of course if Natsu, Wendy, Levy, or Erza were here, she'd feel more at home. But, she was willing to fight through it because her scholarship depended on it.

"Shut up! Natsu is eighteen . That makes him an adult, idiot." Lucy seethed.

She had to go through the constant teasing of how much younger Natsu was than her. Even at one point, she was called a cougar! It was just a two year age difference. What's the big deal? Some people are just too judgmental.

If Lucy is happy and Natsu is happy, then who cares about the two year age difference?

Sting snorted and looked away. "Whatever."

The two friends were quiet again until Lucy got up and said, "Well, let's go to lunch. I'm going to pack right after we eat."

"Huh?" Sting stood up and followed her. "Where are you going?"

***( Meanwhile)***

"Why do we have to wear have to a cap and gown?" Natsu asked in dismay as he held up his graduation uniform.

Erza rolled her eyes and said, "Because, that's that high school graduates do. Quit complaining. You should be happy that you even passed the final exams."

Gray laughed, "Haha, yeah. I'm surprised, Flame Brain."

Natsu glared at his friend (?). "Shut up, Gray! Why don't you and Juvia go fuck each other behind the bleachers again?"

"WHO THE HELL STARTED THAT CRAZY RUMOR IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Gray shot back.

During their junior year, a rumor started when Gray and Juvia were caught talking behind the bleachers. Gajeel saw the two and decided to start a rumor. After it got out, Juvia began saying that she and Gray were dating and have had sex, but Gray denied it all.

However, Erza suspected he was lying.

"Who knows who started it." Natsu shrugged. Of course Natsu knew his cousin started the rumor, but he wasn't going to say so just yet.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza went into the changing rooms and got into their cap and gown. Natsu was glad that it was finally graduation time. He couldn't wait to go to college and party every night. Lucy told him that you had more freedom in college and he was excited for that.

Wendy was upset that he was leaving to go live in a dorm and Mrs. Dragneel was a complete train wreck, not wanting her son to grow up so fast.

It was strange to be growing up. He was a adult and could make his own decisions without his parents say so. His thoughts drifted back to Lucy and he realized how much he missed her. She got a full ride scholarship to Sabertooth University and left. Yeah, she visited during the holidays and summer, but it just wasn't the same because he was used to her here with him all the time.

Happy entered the room, sighed when he saw Natsu's somber expression and asked, "Natsu, are you thinking about Lucy again?" Instead of answering, Natsu sighed and put on his cap.

"Yeah, just a little. I know she'll be home soon, but I want to see her now."

"Didn't you invite her to graduation?"

"She couldn't make it. Classes and all that crap." Natsu said sadly. "Oh well, I'll see her in about a week or two."

"Natsu!" Gajeel banged on his changing room. "It's time to line up!"

Natsu took a deep breath and readied himself. It was time to graduate.

***( With Lucy…)***

Lucy finally found a seat in the crowd and looked up to Makarov who was giving a speech about his "faeries" graduating. She listened through the same thing two years ago.

After he was done, the graduating class entered the auditorium. Parents took pictures of their kids, some sobbed, and others clapped. Lucy spotted Natsu immediately. She clapped along with the other parents. Once they sat down, Makarov began calling the students up one by one to receive their diploma.

He went down the line of students until he finally called Natsu's name. Natsu came up to the stage, shook Makarov's hand. He let out a loud howl and put his arms in the air as if he just won a battle. Some laughed and others clapped their hands.

"Good job, Natsu!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu must have heard her voice because he turned in the direction of her voice. She kept forgetting that he had extremely good hearing. Lucy laughed a little and continued to clap for her boyfriend.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Lucy clapped for him too as he walked across stage to get his diploma. She was glad that after all that happened between them, she and Gray were able to become good friends. Lucy never meant to hurt Gray in the first place. It was…complicated in the beginning.

She continued to cheer for her friends as they got their diploma. "Congrats! Everyone!"

The graduating students tossed their caps up in the air and cheered again. As everyone began exiting out of the auditorium, Lucy was grabbed into a tight hug by Levy.

"You're back! But, I thought you couldn't come!" Levy cried as she clung onto her best friend.

Lucy laughed and patted Levy on the head. "Well, I thought about it and decided to come. How could I miss my best friend's graduation?"

"Let's go to the reception." Levy and Lucy walked out of the auditorium and into the halls. Lucy felt nostalgic walking the halls of her former highschool. When they got to the cafeteria, they spotted the Dragneel family. Levy smiled and called out, "Hey, look whose back!"

Wendy smiled and hugged Lucy. "You made it! I'm so happy!" Happy even joined in and hugged Lucy. Gajeel patted her on the head and proceeded to call her 'Bunny Girl' like he used to.

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel smiled and welcomed Lucy back.

"So, how long will you be here?" Natsu asked. He wasn't smiling like his usual self and it freaked Lucy out a little.

"Well, I planned on going back tomorrow, but being back here makes me feel nostalgic." Lucy replied.

Natsu didn't respond and instead hugged her. Lucy buried her face in the crook of Natsu's shoulder. She felt at home, being held like this.

She always wanted to feel like this.

After the reunion, the reception proceeded. Everyone got out on the center and began to dance, others ate and talked. Lucy was having the time of her life and she didn't know why she wanted to stay all of a sudden. When she thought about leaving, her heart felt heavy. Oh so, heavy.

Wendy was sleepy by the time the reception ended and Mrs. Dragneel commented on how cranky she would be in the morning. As everyone went ahead, Natsu and Lucy walked down the steps. The same steps they went up and came down every morning and afternoon about two years ago.

"Say, Lucy, after you get your degree, where are you going to go?" Natsu asked. It was a good question Lucy hadn't thought about.

"I'll stay here. I really love it here." She answered.

Natsu's eyes widened and he said, "So, you won't take over your dad's business? I mean," He began to get flustered because he mentioned Lucy's dad. "He did have a will and I think your uncle wants you to come back to the family and-"

"Natsu," Lucy cupped Natsu's face and she gave him a warm smile. "You're my family now. I'm staying with you."

Natsu smirked and said in a haughty voice, "Well, then, we'll just have to get married."

Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned red. Did she just here that right? "Natsu, you mean-" He cut her off by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he was still smirking, but his face was slightly flushed.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu laughed, grabbed her hand, and led her down the steps. "Let's go _home._"

Hot tears of joy welled up in Lucy's eyes. She nodded in agreement and, still holding onto to Natsu's hand, walked down the steps with him. Then she said, "Let's get married," She paused to think about it. "In one more year."

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, in one more year."

In turns out, one year is just what Lucy Heartifillia and Natsu Dragneel needed to finally realized they came into each other's life for a reason.

**A/N: AND IT'S DONE! AHHH! GUYS, IM TEARING UP! Every time I finish a story, I tear up and then I feel like crap for about a week because a story I worked hard on is over! D: **

**Well, I hoped you enjoy! **

**Now, my math final is tomorrow and I haven't studied at all! I wanted to finish this so bad! **

**I love you all and thanks for everything guys! **

**~Gray **

**P.S. Check out my Sticy story. I'll update this story when my new NaLu story comes out! **

**Thanks ^_^ **

**Finished: 12/7/12 – 5/20/13 **


	19. NEW NALU STORY UP!

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! My new Nalu story is up and running! It's called 'Were we really friends, Natsu?" Haha, Natsu and Lucy are friends in this though xD **

**So, check it out please and thanks for reading One More Year. **

**Love y'all!**

**~Gray**

**Updated: 5/22/13 **


End file.
